Midnight Sun
by EliteSky
Summary: Fang's a rock musician, Light's into classical. Their personalities clashed like night and day, day and night. Yet, they are not so very different. An exploration of Fang/Light as individuals, inclined to the dark side. AU. Possible OOC No pairings yet...
1. Worlds Collide

__

**A/N:** Just a short note. Taking a break from my other story Restless again while I go hunting for my muse to blast away a writer's block :) Meanwhile, interestingly, I was thinking of the last chapter I wrote about Light playing the cello. And then I thought, music might be an interesting platform for a rivalry of sorts, as individuals. There is a certain chemistry in the contrast of tastes. This will have a slight inspiration from Ai Yazawa sensei's _Nana. _Just a short intro as a start, R&R if you like the idea.

With regards to the title, if Fang is ever like midnight with her strength and calm, then Light is like her sun(shine) with her speed and precision. If Light is ever like the dark with her stoicalness and reclusiveness, then Fang is her light with her exuberance and zest for life. Night and day, day and night.

__

This is an exploration of their personalities in AU. I don't know where it might go, what pairings may result. But that's the fun isn't it? Fang and Light will be the main characters, that's for sure.

* * *

**I. Worlds Collide**

__

Did you ever have the feeling that your life was going nowhere? That feeling of complete numbness that if you dropped dead right this second, it's perfectly alright because you don't really care? No one would remember your existence, you didn't make that much of an impact. You're better off dead anyway, with the hollowness inside of you. You're just masquerading your decaying self among the living, aren't you, Claire?

* * *

Light dragged her tired body forward and alighted at the platform of the Vile Peaks station at midnight. As the name suggested, this part of town was really the slums. But she had long since become immune to the filth and decrepit surrounding the place. How could she complain when she at least had a roof over her head and enough to keep herself fed?

Her thin frame was slightly hunched from the black case she carried over her back. Well-worn canvas shoes scuffing the floor, she made her way up the dark flight of stairs, in the direction of her dingy apartment. With the hood of her sweater pulled low, she kept her eyes down, away from the shadowy presence of homeless beggars reaching out pleadingly to her. No, she could hardly help herself, much less spare what was left of her compassion for others. Her long, scraggly pink fringe fell across her face, shielding her vacant blue eyes from the suffering of others around her.

Keeping a brisk pace, she ambled along the deserted sidewalks weakly illuminated by the flickering orange glow of streetlamps. Her hands dug deep into her tattered jeans pocket. She kept her grip over the comforting cold metal of her survival knife. One could never be too cautious in a complicated neighbourhood like this. She had almost been mugged a few times along these alleyways had she not had the sense to keep herself armed. It could have been worse.

As she finally reached the dim corridor that led to her apartment, she paused with heightened senses at something out of place. There was a sliver of light under the door to her room and packing boxes stacked up next to the door frame. She frowned and searched her befuddled mind for a plausible explanation. Then she remembered. The landlady had said there would be a new tenant in her flat since Serah moved out of the spare room. That must be it then. She groaned in frustration. The day had been long and all she wanted to do was to crash into bed unconscious. She didn't think she had the energy to make conversation with a total stranger in the wee hours of the morning.

Sighing inwardly to herself, she fumbled with her room keys and let herself in. The first thing that hit her was the abundance of cigarette smoke choking the air.

Oh great, I have a smoker for a roomie. I must really thank her for shortening my miserable life by half…

She coughed and waved the air in front of her face that was already making her eyes water up. She could make out a hazy tall figure reclining in the couch by the window.

"Hey there, ya must be my roommate…" A deeply rich, accented voice flowed like chocolate through her ears. As Light stepped closer, the tall figure unfolded from the couch and extended her hand.

Light looked at her new roommate appraisingly. Wild black hair streaked with highlights of copper and red, an easy-going smile and a pair of the most arresting green eyes she had ever seen. Like a predator's. Like they could see right through what you were hiding. Light looked away first and slid her pale hand into the tanned one before her.

"Call me Light." She gave a gentle shake of her hand, and was surprised at the strong grip that refused to let her go.

"Light…" The woman took a moment to swirl her name on the tips of her tongue, like savouring the nuance of the word slowly, before a wide grin formed on her face. "I like it! Suits ya. The name's Fang, and I want no weird ass comments 'bout that."

She loosened her grip and threw herself back on the couch, crossing her long legs that were clad in tight leather pants. Her arms stretched out across the back of the cushions to reach for the lighted cigarette resting on the ashtray. She took a deep drag. Light regarded her curiously, noting her pierced ears and the dark green ink of a tattoo that spanned her entire left upper arm. She had a very toned, muscular body that she did not bother to hide in her ripped off sleeveless shirt that bared her midriff and long arms.

"Sorry I already made myself at home, didn't know what time you'll be back." Her emerald gaze swept up and down, making Light feel ill at ease. She shuffled her feet, crossed her arms and hugged herself. This woman was bold and her aura penetrated Light's well guarded privacy. She wondered how she would be able to live with her in the same space.

Fang nodded towards the black case on Light's back. "I see, you're a fellow musician. Wad d'ya play?"

Light slung the black case off her back and rested it on the floor. "The cello." Her blue gaze slid to the black vintage guitar resting on the couch. "That yours?"

Fang grinned and brought the guitar to her lap and strummed a few notes. "Yep. This here is my Kain. Can't live without him. I don't use him onstage though."

Light canted her head to the side questioningly. Fang laughed. "You're one of few words, aren't ya? The whole time I'm talking my ass off here. I'm into rock music, with my own band and all." She winked conspiratorially at Light. "So, what's your beat?"

Light nodded her head slowly. That explained her outrageous outfit and larger than life personality. She allowed Fang a small smile.

"Cello. Classical. Nice to meet you."


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N: **Ok, I'm out of my comfort zone in this story. Heck, I'm out of my comfort zone writing anything! :) There's a bit of research I had to do, and the story's pace would be a bit slow as I'm testing the waters. Appreciate any feedback and comments. Suggestions would be helpful too, especially those of you out there who knows more about rock music or classical music.

This chapter title comes from Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". Like PhantomBlaze told me, you don't need to hear the background music to feel the story. But of course, to have the music as background will make it better in some ways. But I think once I start writing the classical music sections with no lyrics, you will have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about! haha...

**ScribbledInk, Kira-Proxy:** Yes, the part that Serah said Light played the Cello was in my other story! I'm so sorry I "brainwashed" people to think its true! Square, don't sue me!

And thank you all my other reviewers, and people who added the story to favourites even after one short chapter. I hope I don't disappoint!

**Background to this chapter: **I'm exploring Fang's personality on this one. I've always been intrigued why she appeared laidback outwardly when she's been through so much. There's an underlying tone of insecurity and loneliness. Insecurity when she lost her memories but appeared unfazed by that. Loneliness when time and time again, her comrades were not by her side as she fought (Ragnarok the first time, Bahamut the second time she wanted to face alone, Orphan/Ragnarok the third time... poor Fang!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy or the songs that make guest appearances in my stories. Some of the lyrics in later chapters may or may not be mine, I'll let you know when it comes to that.

* * *

**II. Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

"_People say you don't know what you don't know."  
"What duncha think I know, hmm?"  
"You don't know how messed up you really are."  
"Oh, I have a vague idea alright. Anything else?"  
"You don't know what you really want."  
"And you would?"  
"You tell me. I am you, and you are me."_

_Fang looked at her own reflection in the mirror, the bloodshot eyes, the unfocussed, glazed look, the drained pallor hidden under her tanned complexion. The price to pay, the whole disgrace, from tumbling off a high._

"_Damn straight."_

* * *

Fang floated from her stream of consciousness into awakening. She was not a morning person, and the whole surrealism was enhanced by the fact that she couldn't remember. Couldn't remember where she was, what she was doing, who she was with.

Panic gripped her and she twitched and jerked, finally jolting upright with a hoarse scream on her lips. Disoriented and groggy, she squinted through blurry vision, making out the sunlight streaming through her tattered curtains, the dust motes almost glinting as they floated through the still air.

She ran her hands through her tangled hair, breathing in deep, counting to three. Her disciplined routine when she needed to calm down and fight this familiar nightmare.

_Ok Fang, think. Where am I? Last night… what happened last night… There was a girl, she had rose petal hair. Music, right… right… Yeah, new apartment. Moved house. Ok ok, you got it girl… You remembered, good good…_

Slowly, she brought herself to her feet and opened her room door. The apartment was deathly quiet. It might have been close to noon, she couldn't quite tell. Her new roommate must have left already. She went into the adjoining kitchen and drank right from the sink, letting the cool water sooth her parched throat. Spying some leftover coffee in a carafe, she helped herself to a cup and took it to the living room.

Her new apartment was far from desirable, but it suited her needs. Her needs, as was defined by her band mates, at least. The place was clean, small but not cramped. Most important of all, she had a roommate who was not a party animal. The oblong living room covered by wooden flooring had three large windows with a view. Not a pretty view mind, but you could see the tracks leading down to a nearby train station and the fiery autumn yellow of the trees lining the sidewalk. The centre bay window encircled a rectangular alcove with cushioned seats by the window sill. An empty bar counter took up a corner of the living room, while a leather couch and coffee table took up another. Other than that, the space was so bare, she could probably set up her band here.

She took her coffee to the window seat now, propping her bare feet up and leaning herself against the glass to soak up the sunlight. She chuckled to herself when she spotted several stray pieces of sheet music under the cushions, with pencil markings all over the scraggly lines. It seemed that this was also the favourite spot of her new roommate.

Fang knew why she was here. She was being given the cold turkey treatment. Her lifestyle from before had hit the doldrums and she was acutely aware of that. She had to find her inspiration again, otherwise her road to fame as she knew it, would come to an abrupt end.

_Time to get my act together_, she thought to herself. She had a gig to prepare for in the late afternoon.

_

* * *

_

Nautilus Dreams - a two storey clubhouse in the heart of the city. Fang and her bandmates were very fortunate to hold a regular gig in this upscale nightclub, a popular place for hangout amongst the young and the rich. Between this and other sporadic appearances in seedier bars, the three of them managed to get by while still chasing their dreams.

Fang didn't like to categorize the kind of music she made. Punk rock, soft rock, heavy metal, indie, she didn't care to know and only played and wrote music according to her mood. Rock was rock, and her fans couldn't care less if she broke out into a ballad. As lead guitarist and vocalist, she had the freedom to style the band. She knew however, that her success depended on her band members, whom she treated like family.

Hope Estheim, bassist and backup vocalist, rich kid who defied his father to pursue his heart's desire. Then there was Sazh Katzroy, drummer and percussionist, the oldest in the group and a strange misfit. Together, they called themselves NORA. A wimpy name if there ever was one. Fang had protested then. She had wanted NOIR, _New Oerban Independent Rock_ in remembrance of her hometown, but Hope had insisted. _No Obligation, Rules or Authority_. While the actual meaning sounded cool, the abbreviation was just plain… mediocre. She only relented when she found out from Sazh that Nora was the name of Hope's mother who had passed away.

Fang looped her thumbs through the shoulder straps of her heavy guitar case as she made her way through the alley to the door that led backstage. Her distinct gait was punctuated by the jingling sounds of the metal chains and buckles on her boots, belt and leather jacket. Her trademark midnight blue scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, and she had another blue and white tartan kerchief tied around her hips, with the stylish frayed ends trailing to the back of her knees.

Her hands were starting to tremble again. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the moment of weakness.

"Hey Fang! We're almost starting, you're late!" Hope's cheerful voice greeted her as she walked into the dressing room.

"Got lost tryin' ter find my way from the new apartment. No thanks to you guys. What kinda shitty place did ya try to fit me into?"

The guys laughed good-naturedly. "Ok, we'll talk about that later, we got to hit the stage in five." Sazh reminded.

Fang gave a cursory glance at the two. Hope was psyched up already, his silver blond hair slicked back at the sides and spiked up at the front and back. He adjusted his bright green scarf as he wore the straps of his bass guitar. Sazh was playing with his drumsticks, twirling them between his fingers and tucking them smoothly into a custom-made leather belt strapped loosely to his hips like a Western cowboy.

Fang grinned and took out her own electric guitar, one of her many prized collections. For tonight's show, she had chosen one with a sleek electric blue and white body, to match her outfit. She tested the sound and adjusted the pegs.

"Let's hit it then, make it a blast."

The three of them lightly tapped their fists together. "For NORA!"

As the spotlight on stage glared down and blinded her eyes, Fang thought she had never felt more alive than at this moment. Nothing could describe the incredible surge of energy, the ineffable ecstasy she felt when the beat of the drums started. The sweet sounds of the bass and the guitar distorted and electrified the atmosphere. The deafening cheers from the crowd as they went wild were the oxygen she needed to breathe. She grabbed the microphone and began to belt out her dreams, her rich voice haunting and reverberating.

Yet ironically, it was moments like these, when the sudden overpowering exposure to light obscured her vision and all she could hear was her own voice amongst the mindless screaming, that she felt the most isolated and alone. Could anyone really feel and hear her pain through the lyrics of what she was singing?

_No one really cares…_

In her brief solitude came the silent fear and insecurities. That it was never going to be better. That this was as good as it gets. That whatever dreams she had was all but an illusion that she could not achieve. What was worse than failing? Like a case of unbearable hangover, to wake up to a life of stagnancy and normalcy. Fang would rather end her life prematurely than to ever reach that stage.

_I walk alone on this empty street… On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams…  
I walk alone, I walk alone…_


	3. Ostinato

**A/N: **Thank you all who reviewed. I'm really honoured that you like the idea :) I don't know why, I feel some unknown inertia in completing my other story, so I shall release another chapter of Midnight Sun (which was meant to be a distraction, and now became my main focus instead, haha). Please continue to R&R, appreciate it.

**Background to this chapter: **_Ostinato - _meaning stubborn. Guess who this refers to, no prizes there... In music, its definition is _"a musical phrase repeated over and over during a composition"_. Ever wonder what life would be like for Lightning if she wasn't branded with a Focus? I'm not sure if Square meant for Focus to be a specific purpose in life, as in destiny. Or trying to rally gamers like us to fight our destiny. And why would destiny involve religious elements like gods and the big bad who resembles the Pope in his dressing? I really don't know, it gives me a headache. But back to Lightning, yeah. If she didn't have a Focus, she might just be bumbling through life, living for her sister. I don't even know if she truly enjoys her day job. So...

Theme for this chapter is Maurice Ravel's Boléro. I strongly suggest to have a listen, otherwise you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. But maybe that's the whole point, haha. Raven Quartet version is not bad, or just pick a regular guitar version. Enjoy, and if you like it, hit the Review button for me please :)

**

* * *

**

**III. Ostinato**

_The purpose of life is a life of purpose. I never really understood that until I met her. If I didn't know what's missing in my life, I wouldn't miss it at all. But she came along and ruined it. Killing me so softly that I didn't know I was dying. Was already dying slowly all along. And I don't know if I should be grateful to her or to demand my old life back. Would hitting her make any difference?_

* * *

Light awoke at daybreak, as was her usual routine. No matter how tired she was or how late she slept the previous night, her internal biological clock's precision could best any alarm clock in the world. As the brilliant hues of dawn slowly lit up her room, she would be up and bustling about, getting ready for the day ahead.

While she was in the kitchen quietly munching on a toast and preparing coffee, she thought about her interesting new roommate, who was probably still slumbering in the next room. Out of consideration, she prepared more coffee, in case her roommate needed some to kickstart the day.

Carrying her remaining breakfast, she settled down at her favourite spot on the bay window seat. Every morning before she headed out to practice, she would look through her sheet music diligently. While she leaned against the window panes with her feet propped up, she would close her eyes and enjoy the early morning sun warming up her face. With her eyes still shut, and her fingers held in position in front of her, her silent symphony would begin. In her mind, her vision traversed rapidly across the silken notes, her ears sharpened to the imaginary sounds of her beloved cello. Her right hand moved with grace and fluidity as it cut through the air. Her left hand stayed close to her wavy pink tresses that she had swept to one side, caressing and fingering the space in a rapid, entrancing motion. Her head tilted slightly to the left and an unconscious smile lit up her delicate features as the swell of music that only she could hear brought a calming peace to her soul.

Being part of a symphonic orchestra required discipline and tenacity. The practice hours were long, and the conductor could be harsh in his critique. As the young lead cellist of the section, a position she unwillingly landed in, she often faced the brunt of the demanding training. She would ensure that her own playing was impeccable, and that the rest of her section followed closely after the high standards she had set. She would be loathed to admit that she found some form of comfort in the predictability of an orchestra's uniformity. The almost military like movement of the bows in the strings section, up and down, up and down in unison and in accordance to the conductor, the commander at the helm.

There was going to be a concert held in _Eden Hall_ in the upcoming months. For a while now, she was trying to master Maurice Ravel's masterpiece – _Boléro._ Something about it bothered her, and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. It wasn't a difficult piece by far, as compared to the other scores, yet she was never quite comfortable playing it. The feeling nagged at her so much so that she wanted to take out her cello and hear the music physically, to analyse and dissect it, peel away the many layers until she understood more. Normally, she would have done so, but today, she did not want to wake up her roommate and start off on a bad foot with her. Light sighed regrettably, and decided to head out early. It was going to be another long day as she had to work after practice. Musicians didn't get paid well in the Cocoon Philharmonic Orchestra. She had to do other part-time jobs to earn her keep and pay for Serah's studies.

* * *

Everyone who knew Light knew her to be hardworking, and a borderline workaholic. She didn't complain and didn't fuss about the kind of jobs she was given. A job was a job to her, nothing to it. She applied the same regimen as she did to every aspect of her life. An almost sanitized and robotic approach that moulded her character to its current impassive nature. She often waitressed at _Bar Thandelus_, but tonight, she was offered to stand in for a cellist in a string quartet playing at the lounge of a well-known downtown hotel. She changed and headed there after practice, when the sun had already set.

Dressed in black leggings and a formal black sleeveless top that reached past her waist, she frowned at the repertoire of songs selected for the night. _Boléro _was right there at the end of the list. She couldn't fathom why it was haunting her so. _Boléro_, a piece commissioned for a ballet, was unique in the underlying unvarying tempo. _Ostinato_.

_Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Dum-Dum_

The cello's part in the string quartet was only a supporting role in this one.

_Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Di-di-di-Di-di-di_

She slowly and calmly plucked out the unchanging rhythm on the strings. Patiently, patiently, softly. _Sotto voce_.

The lively strings of the violins and viola flew unbidden over the steady tempo, expressive and melodious. Despite that, even the main melody had a repetitive undertone, varying little, slowly building up. _Crescendo._

Her bow finally kicked into action, each stroke quick, powerful yet gentle. The deep, rich timbre of her cello, still underscoring the unending, ominous tune. Like a military death march. It made her restless, uneasy, she wanted to speed up the tempo to join the rest of the strings in the climax. Yet, she had to temper this inclination, _Boléro_ was not meant to be quick and joyful, _Allegro._

_Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Dum-Dum- Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Di-di-di-Di-di-di_

Finally, the short piece reached its peak finale, hovering a while more in its elegance, before descending dramatically in a bow.

There was a moment of awed silence before the audience broke out into subdued applause. Light stood up with the rest of the group and nodded, acknowledging the close of the night's performance.

* * *

Light was in denial, she knew. She disliked playing _Boléro_ because it reflected her life story. Uninspiring and repetitive, yet she had to hold on rigidly to this pattern while the melodies around her could dance above that and be set free. Serah could be set free. She would have to stubbornly forge on, be her strong supporting bass while her sister found her own music, _Appassionato._

She let herself into her apartment close to midnight, and was surprised to see that Fang was still awake. She was hunched over her _Kain_ at the bay window with her legs crossed, head tilted and raven hair cascading over her guitar as she listened intently to the strummings. She looked up as Light entered and greeted her with a cheerful grin.

"Ain't ya a sight. Haven't seen ya the whole day. How are ya?"

Light never ceased to be amazed at Fang's ability to make her feel at ease, like an old friend even though they scarcely knew each other. Determined to put her funk over _Boléro_ behind her, she ventured across the living room to sit beside her resident rock musician, setting down her cello beside her.

"What are you playing?"

Unperturbed by Light's brusque attitude, Fang smiled and replied, "Nothin' much. Been tryin' ter compose a new song. It's not goin' well." She strummed out a soothing set of chords while she kept up a stream of conversation about nothing in particular, filling the quiet night air with her music.

Light gazed up at the half-moon, slightly obscured by wisps of dark cloud.

"Thanks for the morning coffee by the way."

Light shifted her sapphire eyes to meet Fang's emerald ones. She let out an uncharacteristic smirk, "Didn't intend to leave it for you, but since you drank it…"

Fang gave a mock expression of chagrin. "Oh dear, what can I do to repay your kindness then?"

An idea came to Light, and she felt playful for the moment. "Well, you can play something for me on your guitar."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that a challenge now? I'll have ya know I'm gifted with holding any tune as long as I heard it once."

"Is that so?" Light felt a giggly sort of bubble rising inside her. She took out her cello and gave Fang a sidelong glance before launching into the repetitive undertones of _Boléro._

_Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Dum-Dum- Dum-di-di-di-Dum-di-di-di-Di-di-di-Di-di-di_

She almost laughed out loud at the priceless frown of concentration coming from the normally cocky roommate of hers.

"What is that gawd awful noise? Ya call that music?"

"Play it." Light dared teasingly.

"Fine, simple enough." Fang pursed her lips over her guitar pick, using her bare lithe fingers to pluck out the tune. She could barely keep the rhythm of it, and somehow managed to make it sound _upbeat._

"Not bad, keep at it." Light instructed, while she picked up her bow. It was refreshing, to have someone else play her part, while she took the lead on the main melody. Fang's eyes lit up at the delightful rhapsody that Light started, and she almost forgot to continue her side of it.

Despite the incongruous melding of guitar and cello, there was a certain uplifting quality to the composition now. Light had to fight the unknown mirth that threatened to spill forth at the unlikely pairing of the two instruments. After playing a few more stanzas, she let the music slowly fade.

She chuckled softly under her breath and looked at Fang. "Thanks for the company, you're not too shabby in the classical department. I've got to start early tomorrow morning, so I'm calling it a night."

Fang looked a bit disappointed at the abrupt ending but nodded gamely. "That's the most number of words I ever heard coming from ya since we met. We gotta do this more often eh? I'll see ya tomorrow."

Light hesitated outside her room. "Fang, I usually practice a little in the morning, you don't mind right?"

Fang smiled reassuringly and countered, "I sleep like a log. I usually practice a little at night, you don't mind do ya?"

Light grinned back at her. "So long as you don't produce any _gawd awful noise_. Goodnight Fang. Thanks."

Her room door clicked shut as Fang continued to stare after her bemusedly.

"G'night Light, sweet dreams to ya.", she murmured and returned her attention to her guitar. Fang started to strum out the full tune of _Boléro_, which became a lulling lullaby for her roommate next door.


	4. Fal'Cie Fallacies

**A/N:** Hey everyone, how have you been? I was pleasantly surprised to receive a number of reviews to this story, so I guess this means I should continue with it huh? Just wanna drop a note to various reviewers...

**Tear of Light:** Thank you for being my strong and silent supporter. I welcome your views as a fellow writer, to help me improve.  
**PhantomBlaze:** Agree with you, I'll try my best! :p  
**Tenkaichi:** Female Ren? haha... Actually I didn't really like Ren. Must be the NANA movie spoiling my impressions of him  
**Mkeys:** You know how much I enjoy reading your reviews :)  
**OerbaFarron:** Friend, ya alright?  
**RavenRedGrave:** I would have PM-ed you, except you're anonymous! Yeah, you can request, no, I'm not offended, and yes, most everyone will make an appearance at some time. So sorry I'm such a slow writer! But yeah, your review made me smile...  
**Whiskered Oranges: **Thank you for the review of this story that you posted in my other story! LOL

And to the rest, JuzSomeone, ScribbledInk, BlazeFireSabre, lala... keep those encouragement coming! I really appreciate it!

**Background to this chapter:** Ever wonder where Square get those awful names from? Like Fal'Cie and L'Cie. When I first played the game, my mind had this high mental resistance to such names. So I decided to "derive" some meaning from those words. Fal'Cie could be a play on the word Fallacies, which means lies or untruths. Again, I don't know if this has anything to do with the Pope lookalike, so don't sue me. L'Cie (pronounced 'lah-see'), if you google it, is actually a computer hardware company for Apple, haha. Actually, in French, La Cie just means "The Co.", or the company. So this probably references to our band of characters in FF13. Still... the name is lame... Yup, so while I have been trying to understand religion myself these days, I thought about Joan Osborne's song "One of Us". The lyrics is about how we relate to god.

_"What if God was one of us?... Just a stranger on the bus, tryin' to make his way home?"_

So... you can listen to that as the theme if you want. Any lyrics written here belongs to me, and not to any song. But the characters belong to Square Enix. Again, do read and review! :)

By the way, can anyone tell me the origins of Fang calling Lightning "sunshine" in most fics here? I seem to recall that she didn't do that in the game. Rather, she said "G'night Sunshine" when she's fighting monsters. Some fantastic author must have started it here...

**

* * *

**

IV. Fal'Cie Fallacies

For as long as Fang remembered, whether in her nightmares or in her dreams, it was devoid of sound. Like watching a muted television or being entombed in a glass case, she could see, she could feel, but there was just nothing audible. Life passing her by in a world of silence. That morning, and for many mornings after, Fang's dreams were now filled with music. Normally a confusing kaleidoscope of colours and visuals, they were now blanketed softly by a lilting sonata of deep, rich tones.

It was… strangely comforting.

The week passed, and it would soon be the first weekend that she spent in _Vile Peaks_. She had settled down to a routine. Each morning, by the time she awoke and convinced herself that she heard the strains of the cello echoing in her mind, her roommate had already left. Each night, as she practiced and composed by the bay windows, she would be subconsciously tuned to the light footsteps of her homeward-bound new friend, looking forward to spending some time with her.

Standing at the train platform of _Vile Peaks_ station, she scuffed her boots on the floor and smiled to herself unconsciously as she recalled their nightly dalliance. Light was an enigma to unravel, and Fang took it upon herself to crack this challenge. She liked to see how many layers of emotions she could uncover in the forthright cellist.

The train slowly rumbled into the station. Her smile grew into a wide grin as she scanned the crowds. She didn't have to wait long.

A small orange bundle of energy hurtled into her arms, filling her ears with the pleasant sounds of giggling and breathless laughter.

"FANG! Ohhhh, I missed you so!"

"Hey squirt, how've ya been?"

Fang gently held the shoulders of the smaller girl away to scrutinize her. The bright green eyes sparkled, and her skin shone radiantly through the orange tube top and short denim skirt that she wore. She was prancing around excitedly in her brown cowboy boots, the bangles on her wrists jingling cheerfully in time with her movements.

"Vanille, didja grow taller or something?" Fang teased, ruffling the hair of the petite redhead.

The younger girl pretended to ponder the remark with her head tilted to the side, one finger pressing the side of her cheek.

"Let's see… the last time I checked, I was at maybe your chest level. Now, hey… I'm still at your chest level! Fang, did your boobs grow bigger and taller or something?"

Fang laughed rumbustiously, ignoring the irritated glances of passerbys who had a rude shock from the sudden loud outburst. She hooked her arm around the redhead's neck and forcefully pulled her into a rugby tackle, using her other fist to grind the top of Vanille's head playfully. Vanille squealed and struggled half-heartedly at Fang's rather rough display of affection, making a cross with her arms to signal a timeout.

"Alright, ya smartass. Let's get ya settled in my room and we'll catch up over beer at this great hangout I discovered 'round here. We'll make sure ya have a nice weekend here, 'fore I send ya packing for home again, eh?"

* * *

Vanille dropped her sports bag at the doorway and twirled with her arms outstretched around the empty space in wonder.

"Hey Fang, this is actually quite a spacious pad you've got here! I was expecting you to live in the dumps."

Fang trailed after her childhood friend lazily, enjoying her energy and enthusiasm.

"Yeah, its not half bad. Just lacking in the furniture department. Its really bare eh? I had to display all my boyfriends here to add more colour to this place."

Fang gestured at the rack of her prized electric guitars at one side of the living room, near to the empty bar counter. Vanille stooped down with her hands on her knees, studying the guitars intensely.

"Your boyfriends don't look like they have been put to much use lately, Fang." She frowned, the first signs of a dark cloud passing over her features.

Fang scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I've been good, honest! But nothin' really comes up for me these days."

Vanille raised worried green eyes to Fang's and Fang couldn't help but look away first.

"I promised, didn't I? Vanille… I wouldn't."

Vanille stood up and sighed, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. Rubbing her back soothingly and rocking the both of them slowly, she said, "It's okay Fang, I believe you. But you know how you get, and I can totally understand that… if, you know…"

Fang let out a breath that she didn't even knew she was holding.

"Thanks Vanille. It's not that easy, ya know?"

Vanille nodded quietly in her arms, noting how Fang's body trembled ever so slightly. She relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the warmth and unique scent that was undeniably Fang.

"So, tell me about your roommate. What's she like?"

"Oh-ho. Has Hope been feedin' ya information now? How didja know my roommate's a "she"?"

"As if we'd ever let you bunk in with a guy, Fang. We're not so worried about you, we just don't want to ruin another fella's life, alright?"

Fang feigned a heart attack.

"Ya wound me! I would never, ever, lay my hands on an innocent man!"

Vanille smirked. "Yeah you wouldn't. The poor, innocent man would just willingly offer you his heart, only for you to tear it into pieces. Don't change the subject, how's your roommate? I'm totally intrigued."

Fang turned to sit by her bay windows and crossed her legs. Her gaze looked faraway as she pondered the answer.

"Well… She's pretty, and quiet. She loves music and plays the cello for a living. I hardly see her in the day. She's always out, like now."

Vanille went over and sat next to Fang, listening enrapturedly. Fang returned her attention to Vanille and smiled cheekily.

"I think she's my perfect roommate! I mean she's gorgeous, she doesn't talk back, she gives me my space, she loves music, and she makes me coffee in the mornings… Ow! Hey!"

Vanille had smacked Fang in the head during her less-than-sincere tirade, but paused to form an 'O' with her mouth.

"She what? Coffee in the morning? You get room service in this place?"

Fang puffed up her chest proudly. "No one can resist my charms, Van…"

"Wow, it really does sound like you have the perfect roommate, Fang. I'm jealous that I have competition over my Fang's affection. So, does your perfect roommate have a name? Or is it just your imagination?"

"Ha-ha, Vanille, very funny. Her name? Make a guess." Fang proceeded to point upwards to the ceiling.

Vanille furrowed her brows. "Huh? Her name's ceiling fan?"

"No, ya idiot. That one."

"Lightbulb?"

"Close… Light."

"You serious?"

"As serious as my name's Fang. I don't know if that's her real name, but don't ya make fun 'bout it."

Vanille mimicked a zipping motion across her mouth. Then she laughed heartily and toppled next to Fang, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm starved Fang. Buy me lunch?"

* * *

The both of them ended up at _Bar Thandelus_. It was a quaint little establishment at a corner a few blocks down from Fang's apartment. Fang had stumbled upon it while wandering the neighbourhood the other day and instantly fell in love with it. The unassuming place held an old world charm, with its wooden beams and railings, dark polished bar counters and oak paneling. In the day, the eatery catered to alfresco diners. There were seats set up on the spacious porch next to the main entrance for customers to enjoy the street scene while having an afternoon coffee. At night, the activities were mainly within the bar itself, where billiard tables were set up, and there was a small raised platform with a white grand piano beside it for the occasional musical performances.

Fang walked in with Vanille and made her way familiarly to the bar counter. She tapped her fingers lightly on the polished wood to capture the bartender's attention.

"Hey Villiers, I brought a friend. Make us two of ya famous club sandwiches, will ya?"

The hulking giant behind the counter paused in his task of arranging spirits bottles on the rack and turned around with a contagious wide grin. His glossy black bandana kept his unruly blond locks swept away from his face, making his handsome features more prominent. He beamed at Vanille and gave her a small salute with two fingers to his forehead, earning a rupture of giggles from the younger girl. Fang smiled indulgently and addressed the bartender.

"This is my childhood friend, Vanille, who also happens to be my band manager and fanclub chairman of sorts… I never did acknowledge her self-imposed titles, ya know." Vanille gave Fang a friendly push. "In other words, she's my number one groupie. Very dear to me."

"Aww… Fang, you're so sweet…"

Fang smirked and gestured to the bartender in his spiffy white shirt and black vest. "This blue-eyed boy here is my new friend. Never one to talk much, mind ya. But don't let that fool ya, eh? He's kept all the secrets that his drunk customers divulged to him, myself included." She gave him a wink and he nodded in agreement, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course, if ya had failed to notice his corded muscles over that rolled up sleeves of his, and his ridiculous large frame, let me just point out to ya that he's also acting as the bouncer, and wouldn't mind tossing me out on my ass if I made a clown of myself here. Right there, Villiers?"

"Without a second's hesitation, I will, Fang. But I doubt Miss Vanille here would be any trouble at all. She seems prim and proper enough. Why she would associate herself with the likes of you, I don't know."

Fang reached across the counter and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. He grinned at the both of them and extended his hand to Vanille.

"Snow Villiers. Fang likes to call me 'Villiers' or 'Villian', depending on her mood. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Miss Vanille."

"Yup, wad did ya expect? Call you 'Hero'?" Fang chirped in.

Vanille blushed and took his big hand, which was surprisingly gentle and warm.

"Just call me Vanille will do, Snow. Fang can be such a pain sometimes, I know."

"But ya still love me, Van."

"I'll reconsider that in the next three seconds."

Snow smiled at their banter.

"I'll get you ladies your food. Feel free to have a seat anywhere." He turned and entered the kitchen through the side door.

Vanille perched herself on the tall barstool and started to spin herself slowly on the seat while she surveyed the surroundings.

"I can see why you like it here Fang. Quite different from the normal, rowdy bars. It's quite homely!"

"Yeah it is. This place is owned by some of Villiers' friends. They like the place to be suited for families."

Vanille nodded and changed the subject.

"You gonna meet up with the rest later Fang? You brought your guitar."

Fang took a seat at the counter beside Vanille and started to play absent-mindedly with the straws kept in a container in front of her.

"Yup, I'm gonna try to play them my new song, see if they can help me finish it."

Vanille clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay, I'll get to hear your new song! I can help with that too!"

"Don't get ya hopes up Vanille. I was kinda stuck on that one for a long time."

"Wazzit called? Your song…"

"Hmm… for now, I'm calling it the _Fal'cie Fallacies_…"

Vanille frowned and asked the most obvious question. "What's that? Foul, what?"

Fang grinned and drummed her fingers on the counter to the beat of her new song.

"Nah, it's just a name I came up with to describe the gods, something to rhyme with 'fallacies', ya know? Don't want any religious fanatics to come after me for naming anything explicit."

Vanille bounced on her seat. "Ooohh… sounds mysterious. Can I have a sneak preview? Please, please?"

Fang looked around uncertainly. "What? Here?" She bent down to retrieve Kain from the ground.

Snow emerged from the side door carrying two plates laden with food and set it in front of them. He jerked his thumb at the direction of the small stage.

"There aren't many customers right now, Fang. You're welcome to use the microphone onstage. Who knows, Gadot might agree to you holding the occasional gig here."

Fang brightened considerably. "Ya think? Thought your boss don't like loud music in here?"

Snow shook his head. "Just the guitar first, Fang. Let him change his mind later on, after he's heard your music. He's in the side office, but I'm sure he can hear ya fine from there."

"Fair enough, Villiers. I'll take my chances when I get them." Fang began to unpack her guitar and make her way to the stage. She settled on the high stool in front of the microphone and began to play a few chords experimentally. Vanille cheered her on from her position at the counter and Fang waved back cheerfully. She turned on the microphone and tested the sound.

"One, two… test. Well, ladies and gentlemen, sorry to intrude on ya afternoon silence. The name's Fang. My friend over there had requested me to play her a song. So here I am, doing just that. You can throw your beer at me if it sounds bad. Otherwise, ya can buy us a drink after, we're just seated over there." She gave her most winning smile and a wink. There were only a few patrons who looked up at her curiously. She took that as a positive sign.

A familiar figure burst out through the side door, wearing a white dress shirt and black vest suit, similar to Snow's, and with a white serving apron around her waist. She flicked her pink hair impatiently.

"Snow, how many times must we tell you not to…" She hesitated considerably and her mouth fell open slightly when she saw Fang on the stage. "… let customers onstage." She finished weakly.

Fang felt an unexplainable surge of adrenaline and inspiration at the sight of her roommate. Her smile grew even wider and she half crooned into the microphone with her smoky voice to test out her vocals, while she held the turquoise gaze with her own.

"Heeey Light… this song's for ya…"

She started strumming her guitar thoughtfully, instantly rewriting the lyrics in her mind to fit the occasion.

_In a parallel universe, I wonder where I would be.  
If nothing's holding me back, what would I see?  
There's something inside of me...Telling me I want to be free_

Vanille peered at Light curiously, wondering at Fang's sudden change in demeanor when her roommate appeared. A slight frown caused her eyebrows to knit together.

_I could be a cellist or a rock star  
A rock star is not aiming too far  
I know I want something less than ordinary,  
I want my own spectacular story_

Snow leaned on the counter lazily as he surveyed the chemistry between the three women bemusedly. His years as a bartender had made him acutely aware of the subtle emotional changes between people. Right now, he was willing to bet all his gil that there's a story to tell amongst these three.

_Don't let 'em tell you life's not easy  
Don't let 'em brand you with your destiny  
Don't let 'em hold you to your focus  
Your dreams are not your final fantasy_

_Your path is not for the gods to weave their fallacies!_

Light watched transfixed as the normally laidback roommate she knew transformed into a charismatic songstress, holding all her senses captive with her siren song. She found that she could not look away since those emerald eyes ensnared her like a deer in headlights the moment she noticed her onstage. What was it about the words, calling out to her and playing on her heartstrings? Why did it sound like Fang was singing her theme song, the one that her heart had been screaming at her all these years, which she had chosen to ignore?

_Crystallize...  
The Fal'Cie's Fallacies  
Realize...  
The Fal'Cie's Fallacies_

The door to the side office opened quietly and a burly man with fiery red hair leaned against the door frame. He silently appraised the awestruck expressions on the customers faces, before returning his gaze to the woman weaving magic onstage. He nodded his head approvingly.

_Hide!  
Before you turn into a monster from their lies..._

A lone woman sat unnoticed in the corner of the room. She put down the journal that she had been reading on the table, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray as she did so. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward and steepled her long fingers under her chin thoughtfully while she scrutinized the raven haired beauty onstage with a fierce intensity. As the guitar reached the climax of the song, a predatory grin lit her countenance and she leaned back and crossed her arms, both satisfied and impressed.


	5. Numb

**A/N: **Wow, I can barely find time to write these days. But the nice reviews really kept it going for me :) Not really in a good mood, so I think it kinda brings me back to the days of writing Restless, so angst ahead, you guys! Anyway, I need to bring the other characters forth, instead of being two dimensional in the background. BUT, rest assured, our two favourite ladies will always lurk somewhere, the characters and their world revolve around them anyway :p

Just wanna say that some of the short excerpts before the start of chapters are usually from Fang's or Light's point of view. Unless otherwise clearly stated, haha.

And a big thank you to my reviewers, especially Elissa! Gosh, I'm a fan of your writing too!

Well, before you start reading and to get yourself in the mood, please go have a listen to Linkin Park's "Numb". Light's reaction is due to events of her past, which will be revealed in good time. Have patience and stay with me! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated...

_

* * *

_

**V. Numb**

_Don't you know? Light and shadows go hand in hand together. One cannot exist without the other. Where there's light, there will be darkness. And the darkness needs the light to make the black richer._

_It's only when you step into the light, that the shadows are cast behind. The shadow is never far, it will always be by your side. But I'm not ready… not ready to step into the Light…_

* * *

Hope Estheim crushed the piece of paper in his trembling fist, his entire body shaking with the rage that threatened to push him over the edge. Tears of burning anger hung precariously to his eyelashes, but he refused to let them fall. He had not shed a single tear since his mom had died, and he wasn't about to do so now. Especially not over the person he blamed for her death.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

He stormed into the study room to confront the man, slamming the door open without a second thought.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

"What's the meaning of this?" He shook the piece of crumpled paper in the man's face, his voice dangerously calm through clenched teeth.

The tall, scholarly man jumped slightly at the young man's sudden entrance. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned around slowly. He knew better than to face his son's wrath head-on with his own ire. He sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you know how to knock, Son?"

"I don't think respecting other people's privacy is one of your top strengths either… Dad." Hope sneered, twisting his boyish face into one of revulsion. "Hypocrisy doesn't suit you."

Bartholomew slammed the book he had been reading onto the table in exasperation.

"Young man, I will not have you disrespecting my rules in my own house. And you take that insolent tone of yours someplace else. Otherwise, this conversation is over. Get out!"

"Oh no, Father, I don't think it's time for me to leave this prison you call a house just yet. As it says here on this paper, my admission is not till the end of the month. Kindly explain, why you are doing this when I have made clear I am not following your footsteps!" Hope threw the offending paper onto the desk and smacked his palms down on the table, leaning over to pierce his father with his fiery green eyes.

Bartholomew refused to be intimidated. Even though the hateful breaths that his son exhaled on his face made his heart grew cold. The silver haired teen standing defiantly before him was a stranger. How had he let it come to this stage?

"Hope, it's time to end this frivolous dabbling of yours in music and settle down. You would do well to listen to what I say and attend medical school. I have spoken to the headmaster, it should not be a problem, even though it is quite late."

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

"NO DAD! YOU LISTEN! I am sick and tired of you trying to control my life and make me into something I'm not!" Hope took a step back, his face flushed red with the angry swirl of emotions he felt in the pit of his stomach, making the bitter bile rise up his searing throat. He gulped down breaths quickly, trying to stop his voice from breaking into an awkward high pitch.

Bartholomew changed tack. "Look, son, I know you miss your mother. That's why you continue to remember her through your music. But you have to grow up and realize –"

Hope whirled around and grabbed his father by the collar, green eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare Dad… don't you dare tell me she's not coming back. If it wasn't for you... Mom, wouldn't have… It's your fault, Dad! You and your stupid job. Your high and mighty doctor profession. Did you ever think, while you were out there _**saving lives**_, you were single-handedly destroying the lives you _**swore**_ to protect?"

Bartholomew jerked his head back, away from the spittle that flew and frothed from his agitated son's mouth. He forcefully removed his son's claws from his collar, keeping his hands wrapped around the smaller fists.

"Son, you're getting out of line." He warned quietly. Hope loosened his hold, slightly ashamed of his lack of self control.

"I don't know what delusion you are under, son. As long as you are an Estheim, you will do as I say. Our family has been in the medical profession for generations. I will not let you go smearing our family's reputation in your moment of clouded judgement. The hospital will one day be in your care."

Bartholomew eyed his fuming son carefully, dropping the hold over Hope's fists. He could tell that Hope had yet to calm down, he was still snarling something under his breath.

"What's that, son?"

"I said, I will not become like you, you MURDERER! YOU KILLED HER -!" Hope hollered at the top of his lungs.

There was a sharp cracking sound, and Hope's outburst was abruptly cut short by a vehement fist. Bartholomew gawked, horrified, at the bruised knuckle he held frozen over his son's form. Tousled silver hair spread over Hope's face, concealing the hurt and pain in his green eyes.

"Oh god, what have I done… I'm sorry, Hope, I didn't mean…"

Hope raised his right hand to halt the concerned advance of his father, and lifted his left one to cradle his swelling cheek.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware_

"DON'T… touch me! Or pretend that you care, Dad." He could feel the bitter iron taste of blood in his mouth, and the warm trickling of more from his nose. His shoulders sagged, defeated. All the fight washed out of him in disappointment. He spat the excess blood from his mouth onto the crumpled piece of paper on the desk, the crimson splatters spreading and staining the white material.

"I swear on my mother's grave, I will not become like you…"

_All I want is be more like me and be less like you_

He strode out of the door without turning back.

* * *

After the violent confrontation with his father, Hope wandered the streets aimlessly. He had nothing on him except for the clothes he wore and a bit of spare cash.

"Should probably get in touch with Fang and Sazh soon." He mumbled to himself. "Hopefully Fang is in one of her good days, that is…"

He veered away from the crowds and sought the solace of the less populated _Bodhum Beach_, kicking up the pristine white sand under his feet morosely. The sun was just setting over the horizon, painting the skies with pink and orange wave-like patterns. Hope touched his broken lip gingerly, wincing at the dull, throbbing pain of his wound. Not wishing to attract attention to his injury, he pulled the green scarf he normally wore higher up across his face, even though it made him look like a bandit.

His ears perked up at the soft echoes of a lonely tune across the sands. His eyes roamed the surroundings curiously, until he spotted the dark silhouette of someone sitting on a bench at the far end of a disused jetty. Feeling drawn to the melancholic music and the sense of forlornness the person seemed to be exuding, he ventured across the length of the boardwalk and sat on the other end of the bench.

He knew it was rude to stare. Yet, he couldn't help but fall under the spell of her beauty. Her mesmerizing pale features, her stunning pink hair that seemed to glow, bathed in similar colours of the sunset. Her entrancing music did not stop, not even when a pair of sapphire crystals slid sideways to give him a fleeting look. Hope felt his cheeks flamed up, and he hastily averted his gaze to watch the fiery sunset ahead, thinking to himself that the scenery seemed to have pale in comparison to the sight of the goddess next to him.

They sat like this in silence while she continued to play on her cello. When the final refrains of the music faded away, he whispered in awe to no one in particular.

"That was really something…"

The beautiful stranger continued to gaze ahead at the sunset like him, letting the peace wash over the both of them. When she spoke, Hope gave a slight jump, not expecting her to acknowledge him.

"You like that? It's a short piece of Edward Elgar's Cello Concerto."

"Oh… um… I don't really know about classical really. It just sounds very… tragic and lonely, kinda like what I'm feeling right now."

The young woman gave a low hum of agreement. Hope thought to himself that even her soft, deep voice had a magnetic quality to it.

"Indeed. The composer wrote this when he was faced with his own mortality, and was lamenting the deaths of innocents at war."

Hope tilted his body slightly, eagerly waiting to hear more. However, his companion just flicked her gaze over to him and changed the subject.

"Kid, what happened to your face?"

Hope immediately lifted his hand to hide his bruised cheek, embarrassed that he forgot about his injuries while engrossed in the conversation. He clenched his right fist over his knees as his shoulders rose up defensively.

"Nothing. Had a row with my dad. He wants me to do something that I can't. It just gets me so frustrated and upset. Can't he just let me be and live the life that I want? Must he go around messing up people's lives like that? Its just… so unfair!"

_I may end up failing too  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…_

The rose hair angel said nothing, but there was a flash in her deep blue eyes that made Hope wonder if she was angry. Perhaps he struck a raw nerve? He watched helplessly as she picked up her bow and played another tune on her cello, this time the tempo was fast and furious, feelings of angst and desperation floating underneath the surface of her playing. The bow moved rapidly back and forth, like a sword dancing and sparring with an invisible foe. The music crested like the waves, churning and turbulent. To his dismay, one of her cello strings on the left snapped during her frantic playing, yet she didn't stop and was not hampered by the broken string. Finally, she dragged her bow harshly across the strings in a discordant, ear-jarring note and stilled her hands. Both of them were panting now with an unknown tension, Hope having just realized he had held his breath in suspense since she started playing.

The lady stood up abruptly and packed her cello in her casing. She gave Hope one last look.

"It is not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do. If you can't fight it, find another way. If there's no other way, bear and live with it. If my strings are broken, I'd continue playing. That's just how life is."

With that, she left with her back turned to the sunset, her tall slender figure casting a long shadow over the path she trod.

Hope slumped into his seat, watching her fade into the darkness.

"And I didn't even get her name…"


	6. Solo Debut

**A/N: **Yeah, I got derailed by all the brouhaha of XIII-2. (Oh, don't get me started again...) Still, I cannot let Light and Fang down in this fic. I promise it would get more light-hearted, then heavier, then light-hearted... depending on where my bipolar brain went.

Oh, and for those of you who found Bar Thandelus hilarious, just know that... he is now totally ownz! As a Bar! Take that, you undying brute!

Recently had an urge to draw some fanart of this story, like a poster of sorts you know? Fang on the left with a midnight blue background, all decked out in her ripped-up shirt and jeans gazing at the moon, Light back to back against her, shielding her eyes from the sun in her elegant, fit-for-orchestra black dress. Or you know, the classic FFXIII pose of Light sitting in the Narthex, except a Cello in her arms instead of holding on to her gunblade, and Fang in her classic cross legged pose on the game cover, except with a guitar on her lap instead of her lance resting on her shoulders, sitting by the bay windows? Stuff like that. Itching to draw that out, but afraid I will just kill the scene, haha.

Yeah, and I must not forget to thank my reviewers, OerbaFarron, Tear, Mkeys, Scribbled, Whiskered, Seek, Hotcutii, JuzSomeone etc. I know I replied most of you by PM, but I might have missed out some. Know that without your entertaining reviews, this story would have never gone on as long as it did.

Right, now to enjoy some classical culture. Please listen to **Joseph Haydn's Cello Concerto in C**. If you youtube it and happen to click on Yo-Yo Ma's performance, do remember to keep it in the background while you read, as his comical expressions while playing the cello may make this serious chapter become rather funny. But hey, whatever works for you :)

This chapter was meant as a continuation of the previous one, with the same theme of Light's mantra of doing whatever's within her means to keep things going. I broke it up as it clashed with the angst, and is much too lengthy to be combined.

**

* * *

****VI. Solo Debut**

The musicians in the Cocoon Philharmonic Orchestra milled about the rehearsal stage of Eden Hall, barely containing their excitement in their hushed whispers. Neglected were their instruments and score sheets, their chairs rearranged haphazardly so that they could huddle and gossip in groups.

Only two players remained in their seats, seemingly untouched by the latest developments. So their music conductor had abandoned them weeks before the concert. And the rumours flying that their more ostentatious rival, the Gran Pulsian Symphony Orchestra had something to do with his departure. Light thought to herself that all these had nothing to do with her, and she would let the management sort it out. Azure eyes met the wise brown ones across the conductor's platform. The concertmaster nodded at her and she gave a slight smile in return. This was a scene that always plagued Cocoon Philharmonic Orchestra and the two leaders were quite used to the fallout. The worst that could happen was the premature termination of the concert, and the orchestra would then have to look for other sources of funding. Light wondered off-handedly if she should call _Bar Thandelus_ to take up the earlier shift of work, since this rehearsal session seemed to be going nowhere.

Amodar stood from his seat and waded across the chairs and music stands towards her. She stood up immediately as well, out of respect. Despite the large girth of the lead violinist of the First Violins, he was surprisingly agile and skilled in his instrument. Light had always marveled at the dedication he displayed for his art. Somehow, the professional admiration went both ways, as Amodar always kept a lookout for the young woman, taking her under his wing and constantly mentoring her.

He ran his large hand through his spiky brown hair and smiled.

"You look dreamy, Farron. Unconcerned about the fate of our ailing orchestra?"

Light straightened to attention even more, half inclined to salute the older man and apologize for her slackness.

"No sir. Just thinking if we should pack it up since the waiting's not getting us anywhere."

"Relax, Farron. The manager did say that he convinced some hotshot conductor to come onboard. Let's put some trust and have a bit more patience? Although I do doubt if any conductor worth his salt would want to take on our orchestra. We're not exactly high up in the reputation charts."

"I beg to differ, sir. I don't think we're too far away in standards as compared to the Gran Pulsian Symphony. It's only a matter of time. And the directions of a better conductor. So I see it as a blessing in disguise that the previous one chose this time to leave."

"Hmm… quite the optimist you are. Well, perhaps I'm getting on in my years. Such young enthusiasm is beyond my comprehension. I always thought nothing good would come out of putting too much hope into things. Nothing but grief."

Light said nothing. It was likely that the concertmaster had seen too many letdowns in his time and that his wealth of experience had taught him to take things in stride.

"How old are you now, Farron? I think you're a splendid cellist, and past due for a big break in your career. Think about your sister and your future. Perhaps its time for you to jump ship and join the Gran Pulsians?"

Again, Light held her tongue and kept her thoughts to herself. It was precisely because of Serah that she chose to remain in this orchestra to hone her skills. So that Serah could fly and excel without Light holding her back.

Light quirked her lips and nodded. "Perhaps one day, sir. But here's not too bad. I quite enjoy your company."

Amodar gave a hearty laugh and clapped her shoulder jovially.

A sudden silence descended over the group as the loud, purposeful click of heels resounded on the polished, wooden stage. Amodar gave an audible groan, half in awe and half fearful.

"_Maestro _Cid Raines… unbelieveable."

The statuesque man commanded attention as his white gloved hand swept his jet black fringes away from his aristocratic features. Cid Raines carried himself with the grace and confidence of the affluent and talented, as if he glided on the silver clouds of his achievements. He was dressed in a white suit and expensive white leather shoes, sharply contrasted with the crisp black shirt and red tie he wore underneath. A short grey cloak pinned to his shoulder cascaded over his left arm, which he held rigidly across his torso, in a pose reminisce to inviting a lady to dance.

He took his position at the helm of the stage, surveying the orchestra with his regal blue stare. Raising his right hand, he gave an emphatic snap of his fingers. His voice, soft and firm, carried across the echoing confines of the hall.

"Let us begin."

Amodar shared an amused look with Light. Light raised her eyebrow delicately while Amodar seemed to reassure her silently with wink. He gave a final pat to her arm and ventured back to his place to the left of the conductor. The rest of the musicians filed back to their original positions as well. Cid flipped the sheet music on his stand and picked up the conductor baton.

"Hmm… Joseph Haydn's Cello Concerto No. 1. First Violins on my left." He gave a nod to his concertmaster and a smile that seemed to warm up his features. Amodar was taken aback for a moment, but inclined his head elegantly.

"Cellos on my right."

This time Cid made eye contact with his lead cellist. Light did not flinch when blue eyes clashed with blue, and held. A look of curiosity passed fleetingly across his features. He broke the unspoken challenge in their silent exchange, instead, addressing the orchestra with a frown.

"If this is a cello concerto, where's my principal cellist?"

Amodar stepped forward. "The soloist will be late. His agent is reconsidering his schedule due to the… erm, unfortunate resignation of our conductor."

Cid gave an impatient harrumph and addressed the orchestra in general.

"My name is Cid Raines, for those of you who don't already know. I am aware that my reputation precedes me, that I am known for being a difficult and demanding conductor. I will not refute those claims, as I do request unyielding quality from the orchestra that I lead. I am committed to this upcoming concert, and I suggest you do not speculate the reasons as to why I am here. Let us get to know each other through our music. Haydn, First Movement."

With a decisive flick of his baton upwards, the musicians positioned their instruments. Light swept her soft pink tresses to her left and cradled her cello firmly within her embrace. Cid's musical wand was the cue for the symphony to begin, a lively, baroque sonata of strings. The tempo was relatively fast and cheerful, the melody rich and grand. It painted the scene of a peaceful afternoon at an English tea party, with the distinguished guests mingling about the gardens to the resplendent swell of the music. One was easily transported back to that classic era, with the gentlemen in their finest coats, strolling and charming the elegant ladies in their flower dresses and veils.

Haydn's Cello Concerto in C was a piece whereby the orchestra led the glorious opening, followed by the cello soloist's variations of the same theme. After the first few stanzas, and when it came time for the solo passage to enter, Cid abruptly waved his right hand to signal a stop.

"We won't wait for the soloist. Lead cellist, please step up to the podium and take over. Cellist next to her, take over her role."

A surprised murmur broke out and uncertain glances were exchanged. Light felt her face flushed as she too could not process the latest developments. Sure, people who knew her could attest to her competence in her instrument. However, she lacked the experience and renown to catapult herself to the much coveted title of a soloist. In truth, she actively shied away from the role.

Her cerulean orbs cast towards Cid, who raised his eyebrows in provocation, then towards Amodar, who gave her an encouraging nod to proceed. She reluctantly brought herself to her feet and made her way to the empty soloist seat to the left of the conductor. Cid relaxed and beamed at her, while Light trained her eyes on her music score and watched him from her peripheral vision.

"Great, now the symphony is complete. Let us begin anew."

Light tensed, her mind going blank. How would she approach the _solo_ and _tutti_ parts that alternated between leading the rest of the orchestra and playing the accompanying tune? She honestly had no clue and she felt ill equipped. But she would not back down from a challenge, Cid seemed to be testing her.

The rehearsal proceeded, and Light impressed with her smooth aplomb and virtuosity. However, the latter parts of the symphony demanded more and more of the mastery of her instrument, the cello having to alternate between high and low pitches rapidly. _Counterpoint_, almost like playing two separate tunes instantaneously on the same instrument. Such was the characteristic of the cello concerto, to showcase the cellist's undisputable proficiency in her nimble, staccato bowings.

Amodar looked on with concern as Light hovered intently over her cello, her adeptness interrupted by the constant interjections from the conductor.

"_Moderato_. Pace yourself. Watch the switch…" or "_Cadenza_, cellist. More feeling!"

With each comment, Light's bow seemed to jerk sporadically, her rhythm and flair tempered and bent to the will of the conductor. Sweat poured from her brow and her cello became the discordant dance partner in her arms as she swayed, imbalanced, diverging more and more away from her intended portrayal of the harmony.

Yet, the stream of light criticisms continued, and Light found it increasingly difficult to concentrate or forge ahead. This was especially so when she accidentally snapped her leftmost, thinnest 'A' string during her fervent bowing. Cid gave a sideways glance at her but did not call for a stop, neither did Light request for one as she attempted to cover the handicap to the best of her ability.

Finally Amodar stood up decisively and raised his bow. The rest of the orchestra clattered to a halt.

"_Maestro_, apologies, I'm getting old and my fingers are tired. What say you that we break for a while?"

Cid glanced at Light, who resolutely refused to meet his gaze. She was internally feeling very grateful for Amodar's intervention. Cid smiled and acknowledged Amodar.

"Concertmaster. Let's break for half an hour."

* * *

Light sat alone in the back room, repairing the damage to her cello. A gentle knock on the door heralded the entrance of Cid Raines. He leaned against the open door with his arms crossed, an amused smile upon his face.

"Why didn't you call for a stop?"

"I see no need to." Light answered simply, calmly continuing her work.

Cid hummed a note of approval and held out an open palm to signal a truce. "You are quite skilled. Better than most cello soloist that I know. But I can hear something that is holding you back. You are not displaying your true feelings."

Light fixed him with an unreadable expression. "I thank you for your compliments, _Maestro_. Perhaps my inexperience is misleading you to think I am holding back?"

"Please, just call me Cid will do. I'm intrigued. Since we will be working together, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"… My friends call me Light. Last name's Farron." Light replied ambiguously.

Cid laughed gently. "I get your hint, Miss Farron. I have not earned my right to call you by name, have I? I do apologize for my behavior back there, I wanted to see the extent of the potential you possess."

Cid tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it. The name Farron does sound familiar though. I might have heard it back in the academy."

Light froze slightly at his words, then answered nonchalantly. "It's a common name."

Cid shrugged and let the matter drop. Pulling his cuffs back, he took a look at his watch.

"Would you care to join me for dinner later, Miss Farron. I would like to get to know you better."

Light stared at him and asked bluntly, "Is that a proposal, _Maestro_?"

Cid grinned and nodded. "Do you accept the challenge, _Mademoiselle_?"

Light bit her lip. Cid was being a gentleman to her, and she didn't particularly dislike him.

"I could share with you a few pointers on the cello concerto over dinner." He gave her a charming smile.

Light sighed and nodded in acquiescence.

"I would like that. Thank you."


	7. Quiet Riot

**A/N:** I'm sorry folks, I seem to take longer and longer to write the chapters. My muse keeps running away, when I have so much work to do. As a result, I end up sitting in front of the computer, all tongue-tied and realized my muse also took my vocabulary and eloped with it. Its really terrible. I can hardly put anything into words, while other authors seemed to be breezing through :)

Thank you all my reviewers and readers. This chapter is my "breather" chapter. I meant it to be fun and enjoyable, none of the seriousness of the past chapters. Kinda like an interlude before this fic becomes too boring. Let me know what you think, 'kay? I have no idea why this "fun" chapter turned out to be twice the length of my normal chapters. Click the review button and curse me if you fall asleep...

Even the theme song is neither rock nor classical. A bit on the alternative pop side? Have a listen to the disbanded **_Frou Frou - Must Be Dreaming_**

Read and review, ok? :p

**

* * *

**

**VII. Quiet Riot**

Bright rays of the sun cascaded over the city, making long shadows of buildings across the pavement. Despite the blazing light, splintering and fracturing across any polished, reflective surface, the air was cooling in contrast, with the chilly winds characteristic of autumn rustling up the almost bare branches of trees.

Fang was basking in her small utopian world, enjoying the start of what she thought would become a perfect day. The glaring white of the cement sidewalks failed to outshine her inner glow, as she bladed casually to her destination. Loud music blared from the headphones wrapped around her head, while large tinted lenses protected her lively emerald eyes. She dressed casually today in a pair of old denim shorts and black tank top, with the word "ROCKSTAR" stenciled across in glittering letters. Her blue checkered, cotton shirt was knotted loosely around her hips by the sleeves. So happy was she in her little bubble of music and dreams, feeling the breeze playing with her raven and bronze mane, that she failed to notice men and women alike, pausing in their activities to take mental pictures of her radiance as she passed them by. The invisible power of her raw energy and allure was contagious, painting small , envious smiles on their faces she whirred past.

Humming to herself, she placed a gloved hand on a fire hydrant by the side and gracefully pivoted herself around and up another street. She only had on her wrist guards, exposing her long, tanned fingers as she skated about in her black and silver inline-skates. A black messenger bag was slung across her shoulders, carrying the fliers that she needed to distribute. She finally rolled to a halt at the street corner opposite of _Bar Thandelus_, facing the stone walls of the building.

While she chewed her gum thoughtfully, she contemplated which spot was more attention-grabbing on the grey wall. It was already cluttered with old fliers and leftover bits of torn paper that the concept of premium advertising space seemed like a lost cause. As she was about to tear down some of the advertisements to make room, a row of glossy posters caught her eye. What stood out was not the crisp, high quality paper that was at odds with the tattered mayhem around it, but the distinctly familiar wave of pink hair framing the porcelain face of a certain beautiful musician.

_Concert of the Millennium, with Maestro Cid Raines_

And in fine print after the slogan:

_With Rising Star – Light Farron (Principal Cellist)_

What blasphemy! Fang felt her ire rising. _Whaddya mean 'Rising Star' eh? She's a bloody genius on her cello, almost as good as me on my guitar! Almost…_

She tore her eyes away from her favourite roommate to scrutinize the face of a regal looking man, with his straight black fringes falling across his face. Her eyes roved back and forth, like watching a tennis match, between the man in the foreground, and Light in a tiny profile shot with her cello in the background.

_No competition, mate. Ya know who's the looker here._ She smirked happily.

A sudden rude nudge to her shoulder caused her to wake into reality. She swiveled around, ready to pick a fight with the offending person, but all her irritation died prematurely in her throat when her eyes met cerulean blue, which had a spark in those depths that looked suspiciously like amusement. _Apparently after months of living with her_, Fang thought, _I had only earned my ranks to "shoulder-rubbing" levels_?

Fang pulled her headphones down and wore it round her neck like a brace. The loud music could still be heard thumping away from the stereo. She hooked a thumb back at the poster.

"Ya gonna invite me to your concert any time soon, luv? Or are ya afraid of embarrassing yourself?"

Light scoffed. She was dressed in her work clothes of white shirt over black vest and pants.

"I'm afraid you would embarrass _me_ by falling asleep and drooling in your seat."

Fang scowled. "I may not know much 'bout classical, but I'm sure I could always entertain myself by staring at you. Are there standing room only areas? Then I'm not gonna fall asleep."

"It's not _that kind_ of concert, Fang." Light answered, already striding across the road to her workplace. Fang scrambled a little to catch up with her. As an afterthought, she popped the gum out of her mouth and stuck it onto Cid Raines' face, then slapped one of her fliers over it. She skated over to Light, tracing a wide circle round her roommate as she continued walking.

"C'mon Light. I wanna go to your concert. Say we make a deal, I'll invite ya to mine?" She shoved one of her fliers into Light's face, making her jerk back her head before taking the paper from her. Fang bent her waist sideways with her hands clasped and stretched behind her back, swinging her wild locks to one side. She made a puppy face with her pursed lips and blinking big eyes as she peeked at Light from the corner of the flier that she held in front of her face.

Light read the flier:

_Gather under the stars and party with the most talented rock band – NORA!_

The small flier featured Fang with her hand outstretched to a wild crowd, screaming into the microphone. Her crystal blue eyes slid sideways to look at the puppy-eyed Fang gazing up at her, then back to the rocker Fang on the flier. Light couldn't help but burst out laughing at the absurd contrast. Fang grinned. _Score! Another win for me today!_ Fang had taken on a personal crusade to make the stoic cellist laugh at least once a day, and she derived immense satisfaction from this feat.

Light pocketed the flier and pushed Fang playfully on the head, sidestepping her to enter the Bar. Nodding in greeting to Snow, she pushed the doors into the kitchen and disappeared inside. Snow looked up briefly, to see Fang skating in and perching herself on the bar seat. He continued to wipe the beer glasses as he greeted her.

"Hey Fang, what's up?"

"Hey yourself, _Villian_. How come Light didn't invite me to her concert huh? I was 'bout to invite you guys to my upcoming one..." She took off her shades and slapped one of her fliers onto the bar counter.

"In a bad mood, I see." Snow replied evenly, noting Fang's use of her nickname for him. He picked up the flier. "Oh, it's for next weekend? Thanks Fang, I'll be there to support."

Then he reached down the counter and pulled out a single ticket.

"And Light told me to pass this to you. Said you might not want it."

Fang grabbed the ticket sticking out of his large hand and whooped around in delight.

"Thank you Light!" She yelled into the kitchen. She imagined she heard a grunt in response.

The door to the side office swung open, and a muscular, dark-skinned man stepped out, ruffling the spiky red hair on his head as he did so.

"Fang! Just the woman I need to talk to." He rumbled, leaning against the bar counter sideways to face Fang. Fang looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ya gonna agree to hire my band to play here, Gadot?"

The man chuckled and clapped Fang on the shoulder. "Patience friend. I have yet to convince one more partner for that deal."

Fang hopped off her seat eagerly. "Well, who? What are we waiting for then? I can show that person a mighty good show if need be."

Gadot's eyes slid to the flier on the bar counter and he picked it up, reading the details, then studying Fang contemplatively.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This might work…"

"C'mon boss, give Fang a chance. She's really good." Snow piped up, putting down his work and wiping his hands on his apron as he rounded the bar counter to join them.

Gadot seemed to have come to a decision and grinned widely as he clapped his hands.

"Alright, Fang. I'm giving you a chance right here. Its gonna be a challenge. All or nothing, you going for it?"

"Ya kidding me? I love challenges!" Fang was almost bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Great, I like that spirit in you, friend! Snow, go get Light from the kitchens."

Snow saluted the man and went off to find Light. Fang frowned in confusion.

"What's this gotta do with Light, eh?"

Not a moment too soon, Light exited the kitchens and stood in front of them, with her arms crossed, looking slightly irritated at being interrupted. Snow followed meekly behind, looking like he was just on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from the pink haired cellist.

"You called?"

Gadot tried to suppress a grin as he gestured towards Fang's skates.

"You have a challenger, Light. This is gonna get interesting."

Light turned her amused gaze at Fang. "He put you up to this?"

Fang just shook her head like a shaggy dog, waving her palms in front of her. "Whoa there. What's goin' on here?"

Gadot signalled to Snow to start explaining. Snow grinned and turned to Fang.

"Well, it's like this. Actually Light here has quite a notorious nickname. Her other persona is called 'Lightning'. Why? Because she makes home deliveries faster than you can say 'munchkin'. She's a real killer on her blades."

"Riiiight…" Fang nodded affably. "Good for Light with her hidden talent and all. Real happy for ya, Light, you'll be the first I'd call if I were dying of hunger. Can't say I see the point in all this though."

Snow laughed and pointed. "Well, you're on blades too, aren't you? And you just accepted Gadot's challenge. Anyone who can beat Light, Gadot would promise a reward. But none so far could even come close to getting a whiff of that pizza she's delivering."

Gadot nodded gravely. "Here's the deal Fang. You take up this challenge. If Light wins, you'll never bring up the topic of playing at my bar again. Of course, if by some miracle you managed to beat Light, I will agree to your proposal of being hired as the resident band. I'm afraid that being up against Light, this is highly improbable."

It was Fang's turn to cross her arms defensively. "Ya make it sound like a fool's errand. I'll have ya know that I glide around on skates since I was a wee baby."

Gadot and Snow looked at each other and smirked. Light started to take off her black vest and roll up her sleeves. "So, who are the customers for today? Snow, would you fetch me my blades?"

Snow nodded and strode off, returning soon after with a pair of black and gold skates and some protective gear. Light said her thanks and started to put them on.

Gadot whistled appreciatively. "Light has just put on her trusty _Helter-Skelter_. As the name implies, the pedestrians had better run for cover. You're really in for it Fang, I'm gonna wager that she leaves you to bite the dust."

Fang gawked incredulously at Light. "Ya even have names for your blades?"

Light didn't even deign to look up from putting on her gear. "Like you don't name every one of your boyfriends and husbands."

"Hey, I only have _Kain_ alright?"

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting in this Bar please. Or I'll have to throw both of you out." Snow joked, but quickly clamped his mouth shut after being pierced by two pairs of glaring eyes.

As soon as both Fang and Light were ready, Gadot explained the rules of the game. "There's only two deliveries today. Plain and simple. I'll give you a name and address, you deliver the item to the person and score a point. No clues will be given on the customer's background, so good luck with finding them. Fang, you will be at a disadvantage since Light knows most of the regulars around here. Use any trick in the book to reach your target first, then return here to get the next delivery. Only thing is, no breaking the law or shaming my establishment's reputation. This means, no jaywalking, or pushing little kids. Clear?"

Fang snorted while Light flipped her hair impatiently.

"Ok, first delivery – sandwiches to Maqui." Snow dumped a packaged box in each of their hands. While Gadot rattled off the delivery address, Light swiveled in her skates as her attention was caught to a flash of blond hair outside the windows. Quick as a flash and true to her namesake, she bolted out the door before Gadot even finished. Fang scratched her head and followed languidly outside, only to see her handing the package to a young boy wearing motorcycle goggles on his head. Her jaw dropped open as Light skated casually back into the Bar.

"Score one, Fang. You're a tad too green to be taking me on."

She left Fang spluttering at the doorway and went back to Gadot.

"I just happened to see Maqui pass by. So does that mean if I make the second delivery, its game over for Fang?"

Gadot and Snow were chortling with laughter and holding on to their sides at the unexpected outcome and also at Fang's stupefied face.

"Oooh… Light, you are good, you know that? Yes, YES, if you make the second one, I think Fang can pack up and go home."

Fang stomped back to the group. "Like hell I'm goin' home. That's cheating Light, it shouldn't even be counted."

Light smirked and shrugged. "Don't be a sore loser, roommate."

Gadot ripped out a second catalogue and scanned the contents. "I hear you, Fang. Well, I'm just gonna give you the delivery address for this one, so Light doesn't get an unfair advantage. This time, the delivery is one gallon of beer."

Snow cheerfully strapped on a heavy barrel to the backs of both women. While Fang appeared to have no difficulties, Light staggered a bit under the weight. Fang smirked.

"You may have the speed, Light, let's see how ya handle the brawn eh? Lucky me, I make my living carrying sound equipment around."

Light made a sound of irritation, and they were off, bursting out the front doors of _Bar Thandelus_, and into the sunlight.

* * *

Rare were the moments when Fang felt everything was right with the world and she didn't have to worry about the future. She could think of even fewer things, other than making music, that can bring her such euphoria. Zipping past astonished passersby, with her favourite strawberry blond neck to neck with her, oh, what she wouldn't give to stay in this moment. A song came unbidden in her mind, fuelling her emotions stronger.

_Pay close attention  
Don't listen to me from now _

Adrenaline shot through her veins as she lifted off into the air, landing perpendicular to the steel railings of the stairs and grinding the short way down gracefully. Her gleaming ivories bared in a smirk as Light matched her in technique, preferring to perform a gap and launched off the staircase with her hands touching her bent knees and skates perfectly parallel. She executed a full spin just before she landed.

"Show off!" Fang yelled as she pushed ahead. She distinctly heard soft chuckling in response.

_This is the right turn  
Wrong universe  
You're taking me in full bloom_

Barreling dangerously down a steep slope, both women bent their waist and leaned forward as the air currents lashed angrily around them. Fang could feel an inexplicable feeling of hysteria come over her, and she threw her head back and laughed into the wind, expressing her delight at the freedom from gravity. Light cast a sideways glance at her partner, a similar sort of ecstasy breathing life onto her features, churning her eyes a deeper blue, enraptured in the moment. Up ahead was a short barrier that surrounded road works, but neither woman had any intention to slow down.

"Look out, Light!" Fang called as she sailed over a ramp, bringing her knees to her chest while she canon-balled high into the sky. Light followed suit, bracing her hands on the barrier to vault herself over in a forward flip, her eyes taking in the cloudless blue sky moments before her blades scraped the cement floor alongside Fang's.

_I must be dreaming, or…  
We're on to something_

Light watched the sheen of sweat glistening on her companion's toned body, the epitome of youth and vitality. The tattoo on her left bicep seemed to ripple and come alive with every strong exertion of her muscles.

_I must be dreaming, for…  
I don't fall in love lawlessly_

Fang met her gaze, her grin going wide crazily as she spiraled and weaved between obstacles side by side with Light. Her emerald eyes were ablaze with passion and vigor, losing herself in a world where only Light existed.

_I must be dreaming, or…  
Pinch me to waking_

The competition became of secondary importance, their mutual sparring giving way to exuberant camaraderie.

_So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely_

Perhaps it was the dazzling light. Perhaps it was the intoxicating mixture of adrenaline and pheromones. Fang slowly came to an awareness that her heart was constricting painfully in her chest, the tips of her fingers tingling as she caught the blissful expression on Light's face, a rosy blush spreading across her porcelain cheeks.

_EU-PHO-RI-A,  
I can't take anymore of it_

They rolled to a screeching stop at a junction, waiting for the lights to go green.

_EU-PHO-RI-A,  
I can't take any other, I'm losing it…_

Light tilted her face up to the sun, her eyes closed as she took in deep breaths. The effulgent glow on her skin, the lustrous radiance of her pink tresses. Fang couldn't help but lean into her enchantment, whispering impulsively , "The sunshine looks good on ya…"

Sapphire eyes snapped open at the unmistakable brush of velvety lips across her cheek. Light stood dazed, as a different sort of warmth spread through her from the pits of her stomach. Her lips parted, but no words came out to chastise, and instead, she watched stupidly as Fang glided off, cackling loudly.

"C'mon then, Sunshine! Don't wanna lose, do ya?"

_I must be… dreaming…_

* * *

Lebreau opened the door to her rooftop apartment, and stared at the wild haired woman standing at her doorstep, all sweaty and grimy. She calmly closed the door again, and scratched her head. Mentally counting to three, she opened it once more. The vision of the Amazon beauty was still standing there, this time offering her a barrel of beer.

"Oh for Bodhum's sake, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Delivery from _Bar Thandelus_?" Fang replied. She could hear Light scrambling the last flight of stairs up.

The last leg of their journey had been perilous. After she had successfully distracted Light at the junction, Fang had gained a headstart. That advantage was short-lived when she realized that they were faced with the daunting task of skating up a sharp incline to this apartment, with a gallon of beer on their backs. If anyone had seen their struggles, they would have rolled on the floor in laughter. Both women had scrambled and tried to grab on to poles, trees, fences – anything they could use to catapult themselves uphill. At one point, Light had skidded and slid all the way down to the starting point. Fang had watched the scene unfold and had then burst out into hysterical laughter, causing her to almost ram into a road sign. Because of her momentary lapse of attention, she fell backwards and suffered a rough tumble. Her knees were now scratched raw and bleeding. Eventually, she had decided to unbuckle her skates and abandon them altogether while she ran the rest of the way up. Light had followed suit, her muscles straining and protesting with the effort of hoisting the weight on her shoulders.

"Gadot was it?" Lebreau asked as she flipped open her cellphone and dialed. "Yo, Gadot. What's with this?"

She frowned as she listened to the chatter on the other end. "Who arrived first? Black or pink?" Lebreau's eyes scanned both women, panting and heaving before her.

"Black." She concluded decisively. Fang punched her fist in the air in victory. Lebreau clicked shut her cellphone and placed her hand on her hip.

"He said it's a draw and you owe me one more delivery."

"Noo… I can't take anymore of this…" Fang placed her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

Lebreau tapped her foot on the floor. "Gadot said he would be taking me to a concert led by that rock chick that he planned to hire. Supposed to be an opportunity to convince me if she's any good. Where's the delivery of that invitation?"

Fang and Light both froze, their eyes widened and met in understanding. Light inched her hand slowly to her pocket, where she had stuffed Fang's flier earlier. Fang's fingers twitched as she mimicked the same movement, reaching for the extras she had kept in the pockets of her denim shorts. Everything seemed to unwind in slow motion, yet all Lebreau saw was a blur and sudden explosion of action. Fang was suddenly kneeling before her with a piece of flier shoved under her face while Light crashed into Fang from behind. All three tumbled into Lebreau's apartment in a cacophony of yelps and profanities. The result was Lebreau pinned to the floor with Fang's flier in her hand, while the other two women collapsed on top of her.

"Two to one, Light. I win."

* * *

Later that night, Fang was sitting by the bay windows in a rigid, ramrod straight posture as Light sat by her knees, taking care of her scrape. Fang was recalling the day's events, and that sudden flash of enlightenment – that she might have felt something more for her roommate than could be put into words. The image of Light tilting her head to the sun, was something that was etched so hard in her memory, if she closed her eyes, she could see it clear as day. She really ought to put it into song.

"Fang, you seemed to have forgotten to breathe." Light remarked lightly as she dabbed at the wounds with a cotton pad.

Fang let out her breath in a whoosh, as she felt heat creep up her face. She had subconsciously stopped breathing, in case her treacherous fast inhalations clued Light in on how nervous she was right now. Thanks to her tanned skin, it was never easy to tell if Fang was blushing.

"Don't tell me the pain makes you squirm." Light continued teasingly, not looking up from her task.

_Oh, if you only know half of the truth, Sunshine…_ Fang thought to herself.

At the uncharacteristic silence from her roommate, Light finally lifted her head and looked at Fang quizzically. Again, Fang forgot the necessity of oxygen as she lost herself in those aquamarine eyes shining like pearls in the moonlight.

"It's been a perfect day, hasn't it, Sunshine? I haven't felt so alive in so long. My whole body's aching like I got run over by a dump truck."

Light smiled softly at the new nickname she's been given, feeling a twinge of bashfulness at the circumstances surrounding the first time she heard it. Her cheek still held a wistful memory of that lingering kiss. Even though Serah had always been affectionate towards her, somehow Light felt this was… different.

"The best day ever, Fang. Even though I lost to you."

_Lost my heart… perhaps._


	8. Strangers in the Night

**A/N:** Hey peeps, miss me? No? Seriously? * drags feet into corner and doodles on the wall despondently... *

You know, I always marvel at writers who can spin a yarn so fast it can probably cover the Silk Road and back within days. Yep, totally marvel at them. Marvel like they are the seven wonders of the world. Because... I. am. not. one. of. them... :)

Yup, the kind of illness that plagues us all, commonly known as writer's block, or scientifically known in latin as _Tabula Rasa_ (blank slate). Unfortunately, its an incurable disease, and one can only hope to be struck by inspiration before the fic dies a natural death.

Anyhoo... a big shoutout and thank you to reviewers and readers again. This time, special mention to "anon" (anonymous reviewer) as I can't PM you back. Your review was really funny, but you clicked the Review button cos you're bored and I told you to, didn't you? Haha...

Otherwise, my dearreviewers, OerbaFarron, t1mb3r, Scribbled, Whiskered, Tear, Hotcutii, and others who dropped off along the way... *thumps chest* you have my heartfelt thanks.

This is not a breather chapter, unfortunately, it masquerades itself as one. No music, no nothing, just a simple interlude to expand further on the characters. Hey, and Vanille's weapon sorta made an appearance here.

* * *

**VIII. Strangers in the Night**

_Everything here was mostly white. The landscape was a washed out kind of colour. Not the sort that you would want to paint on your canvas. It would have been hard to express. The blinding light seemed to emanate from within the sands itself, and not from the glowing fireball in the sky, adding a touch of surrealism. The sky was a pale shade of blue, blending into the colourless water rippling peacefully down below, a perfect reflection of the crystalline surroundings._

_Two small silhouettes provided a contrast to the lackluster terrain. A scrawny girl with black, short, spiky hair sat dangling her legs off the docks. She exuded an aura of rebelliousness, not only from the clothes that she wore – though the black tank top and ripped up jeans stuffed into an oversized pair of hiking boots were an indication. It was her general state of scruffiness, the scratches on her bare arms, the grime on her face, and the beginnings of a bruise on her left eye – all of which she wore proudly as a statement to the world that she didn't care for appearances. She couldn't have been older than twelve, yet her green eyes burnt with a fierce, nameless desire, a kind of anger with the world that she raged a personal battle with. Right now, she was content, humming a tune to herself and making rhymes out of bullies and nasty things._

_As if to balance out her companion's wild appearance, a younger girl sat cross-legged in the sands below the docks. Her bright red hair was kept in neat pigtails, and she wore a big smile on her face. She smoothed her bright orange sundress across her knees as she stretched her legs out and laid a sketchbook across her lap. Her sunny disposition did not wane, even as the girl on the docks scowled down at her. Her pencil scratched busily on the drawing paper as she strove to capture the moment. In her earnestness, the tip of her pencil broke off into tiny pieces. It was the first time her sweet, innocent smile faltered. Her lower lip jutted out in a trembling pout._

_Noticing that something was wrong even though the younger girl did not make a sound, the raven haired girl hopped fearlessly off the docks, quite a great height for a child of her size. She stooped down in front of her friend, her fingers gently stroking the chubby cheeks of the redhead. The younger girl held up her broken pencil, the last one she had, and big, fat tears threatened to spill forth from her long lashes. The taller girl only chuckled and patted her friend's head comfortingly while she surveyed their surroundings. She spotted an abandoned campfire site not far off, the flames from the night before already reduced to cinder and ashes. Rummaging in the blackened pile, she returned to her friend's side moments later, and held out her palm. It was an intricate branch of a beech tree, the wood bleached white from the sun and saltwater. The ends of the twig branched out like antlers, while the charred tip of the other end could serve as the charcoal for her friend's sketches. The redhead giggled at her friend's ingenuity and received the branch in both hands with mock reverence and awe, like a princess obtaining the gift of a magic wand from her queen._

_The raven haired girl rewarded her with a toothy smile, her gleaming ivories dazzling in her tanned face, her figure blocking out the sun and casting a cooling shadow across her friend._

"_Don't ever wanna see ya cry again, Vanille…"_

_

* * *

_

Don't cry… Keep smiling…

Oerba Dia Vanille woke slowly, taking her time to open her eyes and stare dreamily up at the dappling green of leaves overhead, rustling in the wind, and occasionally letting golden rays of sunlight through. She had fallen asleep under a great oak tree, which stood in solitude by the roadside, surrounded by endless green grass plains. Vanille had been sketching, before the tranquil scenery had lulled her into a nostalgic dream. She sat up and stretched, her mind still reminiscing on that scene from memories past, the cloak of Fang's warmth and protection continued to linger consolingly around her.

She hopped up and dusted herself off, panicking slightly when she saw the time on her wristwatch. Haphazardly gathering up her drawing materials and stuffing them into her rucksack, she mumbled under her breath about her own silliness and missing the evening train to Fang's. She wasn't far off from campus, the _Bodhum Institute of Design and Arts,_ situated next to the prestigious _Bodhum Music Academy_. Maybe she could catch a ride into the city, if she were that lucky. It was Fang who believed in Lady Luck, she herself believed in miracles. It's a toss-up who's the more naïve one among the two. Suffice to say, both of them were optimistic, she mused.

As Vanille skipped along the dirt track leading to the main road, she heard the metallic clang and rumble of a stuttering engine behind her. She paused at the side, amused, She wondered if she should try hitching a ride from the obviously battered vehicle, or perhaps it might be faster to walk. She decided to try hooking her thumb up and waited. The car rolled to a stop beside her, the engine groaning in protest and dying with a loud pop. Vanille jumped backward a little at the loud string of curses from a distinctly female voice within. She squatted down and rested her arms on the open window of the passenger seat, grinning inside with a cheery wave.

"Heya! I think you need a little more help than I do!"

A youthful, delicate face of an angel, framed with wavy pink hair grimaced at her.

"Sorry, I was gonna offer you a ride, but looks like my car died. It's always like this, just needs a push. Where you headed?"

Vanille's eyes widened, instantly understanding the reason for the uncanny resemblance.

_Hmm… Interesting…_

"I'm headed for the train station." She opened the passenger door and slid in, dumping her rucksack on the floor. "But I've got a good feeling that we're actually going to the same destination."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" The pink haired girl asked distractedly as she swept her hair into a side ponytail and proceeded to fire the ignition. "I swear, this car is going to the junkyard one of these days. Slower than a tortoise and about as reliable as that shady car dealer. Should've listened to Claire and bought a sturdier pickup truck."

Vanille smiled. "C'mon, surely it can still be revived. Both of us can give the car a push while you fire the engine, see if it works, ya?"

The two girls got out of the car and heaved at the sides. While the car rolled slowly forward, the pink haired girl twisted the keys in the ignition viciously, and the engine finally roared to life.

"Yay, us!" Vanille cried triumphantly. The other girl giggled. She reached a hand over the hood of the car.

"Hi, I'm Serah. I don't know what I'll do without you around, thanks."

Vanille stretched over the hood and grabbed her hand with both of hers.

"Pleasure's all mine, Serah. I'm Vanille. Currently studying at the Design and Arts Institute."

The both of them got into the car and slammed the doors shut.

"Hey, I'm from the music academy. So where are you headed again?"

"Was gonna catch a train to _Vile Peaks_ station. You wouldn't by chance be headed in that direction would you?" Vanille asked slyly.

"Hmm… coincidentally, I was on my way to visit my sister around those parts. Haven't seen her in a while and she invited me to attend a concert. Kinda odd, now that I think about it."

Vanille bounced up and down in the seat. "Ohh… ohh… Concert at _Nautilus Dreams_ tonight isn't it? I knew it, we were headed for the same place, Serah Farron!"

There was a pregnant pause as Serah continued driving. Then she sighed heavily. "I guess I can't really multi-task very well."

With a sudden stomp on the brakes causing Vanille to lurch forward and almost plaster her face to the windscreen, Serah yanked her car keys out of the ignition and held it menacingly towards Vanille like a set of makeshift brass knuckles. Vanille squeaked and scrambled backwards, flattening herself into the corner between the seat and the passenger window.

"Wha-?" Was all the poor, terrified redhead could get out, before the cold metal of the keys pressed delicately against her throat.

"How did you know my name and where I was headed? Are you stalking me, Vanille? Is that even your real name? I'm not a princess in distress you know, don't make me hurt you…" Serah hissed. Vanille would have laughed if not for the keys digging in her skin. Serah looked like a cherub, with her big blue eyes, it's hard to imagine her mauling anyone with a set of car keys.

Vanille put up her hands in surrender. "Heeey, put that away would ya? My buddy Fang and your sister are roommates down in _Vile Peaks_. I just recognized your Farron family trait of pink hair, that's all. I swear!"

Serah paused. The name Fang did sound familiar. Realizing she had probably over-reacted horribly, she grabbed both of Vanille's hands. "Oh god, of course… Fang. I'm so sorry, so so sorry, Vanille!"

Vanille relaxed and let her knees sink back down onto the seat. "It's okay Serah. I would have reacted the same way if a stranger knew more about me than I let on. Lucky for me that you're not an axe murderer, erm, are you?" She smiled weakly.

"No, no… it's just that, my sister always taught me to be alert and on the lookout. God, this is awful. And the car just died again. At this rate, I think we're gonna miss the concert. Ok, let's start the introductions again. I'm Serah Farron, violinist, and my sister is your best friend's roommate."

Vanille grinned. Serah was way more amiable than her ice-cold sister, though a little frightening just now. "Hey Serah. I'm Oerba Dia Vanille, aspiring fashion designer, and Fang's your sister's roommate. And we better hurry up, else Fang will kill me for missing her concert!"

* * *

An hour later, the two girls were still cruising up and down the streets in their car.

"Vanille, I think we are officially lost. Can you give Fang or Light a call and see how to get there?"

"I tried, Fang's not picking up. I don't have Light's number. It can't be that hard to find one of the hottest club in the city right?"

"Ok, hold the steering wheel for me, let me get my phone." Serah reached behind and made a grab for her bag. Vanille's eyes bugged as she dove for the wheel but started really panicking when Serah's foot inadvertently nudged down harder on the accelerator.

Vanille screamed hysterically in the car. "Serah! Don't you think you should stop the car first? OH GOD, pedestrian ahead! Stop! STOP!"

Serah turned back around in time to see a flash of beige trenchcoat and for the second time that day, she stomped down hard on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt, but not before they heard the sickening thud of a heavy body against cold metal.

Vanille had covered her face with both hands. Peeking out at Serah from between her trembling fingers, she whispered, "Is he dead?"

Serah's pale face went even more chalk white. She pushed open the door and ran out to the front. A large figure was sprawled under the headlights of her car, but thankfully, the roads were not stained crimson with blood as she had imagined.

The man on the floor twitched and groaned, pushing himself up to his feet. Serah immediately went forward to help him.

"Oh god, are you alright? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Shall I call for an ambulance?"

A large hand encircled her forearm as the man steadied himself. His other hand cradled the side of his forehead, where a trickle of blood was visible on his ashen face. He squinted down at Serah.

"It's okay, miss. Just a tiny scratch on my head. I'll live, but you may have to compensate for any head damage or loss of intelligence." He grinned at his own feeble attempt of a joke when Serah just looked mortified. His expression grew serious. "You really ought to pay more attention to the roads though. It's dangerous for you to be driving around like that."

He glanced at the hood of her car, now dented in the front. "Sorry about your car though. Seems like it got hurt more than I did."

Vanille got out of the car. "Snow, is that you? Are you alright?"

Snow turned in recognition of the voice. "Hey Vanille. Wow, fancy seeing you here! Who's your friend here?" He took a closer look at Serah. "Oh god, mini Light!"

Vanille smirked. "This girl here, is indeed related to Light. She's Serah, Light's sister. I can't believe you haven't met her before, you've known Light for quite some time right?"

Snow scratched the back of his head, while Serah attempted to staunch the slight wound on his forehead. He bent down a little and angled his face closer to Serah, so that she didn't have to hop up and down. Serah coloured and tensed at the close proximity of this stranger's face. "Light's a private person. Honestly, not many people know much about her background."

He glanced speculatively at Serah. Gently stilling her hands that were busily wiping away remnants of blood on his face, he looked her in the eyes. "Serah, its okay. I'm okay. Stop fretting, alright? I'm Snow Villiers. Your sister, Light works together with me at _Bar Thandelus_."

Serah looked up at the blond's handsome face and blushed, suddenly feeling shy. It was hard to fathom why a big guy with his physique could be so gentle and kind. "Erm, hi, I'm Serah Farron. We got lost on our way to Fang's concert. I'm really, deeply sorry that you got hurt because of me."

Snow grinned. Light's sister was quite sweet and endearing. The two descriptions that he would never use on Light herself. "Well then ladies, let's be on our way then, shall we? If you don't mind, I'll take the wheel."


	9. Stars Tonight

**A/N: **Exciting day... Happy Valentine's everyone! Just hoped I made this chapter in time, for all my dear readers and reviewers.  
Whether you're single or not, matters not. Its a time of celebration of bonds with your loved ones :)

And I did receive many unexpected "gifts" today. Thank you Yoshiyuki Ly, Tear of Light, and Georgie, you know what for. Little sparkles, made me happy all day long.

Check out Georgie's fanart of NORA! I think its bloody brilliant. Publishing it with her permission and blessings.  
Thank you Georgie/Gorg! Sorry, I don't have Deviant Art or something fancy to publish this...  
http : / / 3. bp. blogspot. com /-dPa1c9WaiBM/TVlRoNubeEI/AAAAAAAACSA/wF7wK50jjt8/s1600/SAM _ 0104. JPG (take out spaces)

Sorry, in my rush, I didn't quite proofread this chapter, and I know its not my best. Read and review to give me a bashing if you want. Spur of the moment writing.

Theme song - **_Lady Antebellum's "Stars Tonight"_**. Hope you enjoy!

Another note: Meaning of Midnight Sun. In summer, northern hemisphere, the sun doesn't set for twenty-four hours. You will see it high on the horizon at midnight. Its counterpart is White Night or Polar Night. No need for artificial illumination at night. I have been to Sweden in summer (beautiful country, any swedes here? :) ) and did experience almost eighteen hours of non-stop daylight. Totally surreal, makes you wanna stay up and be active all the while. Who needs to sleep, ya?

Disclaimer (or claimer if you will): Lyrics to Midnight Sun owned by me. Though why you would want to plagiarize an amateur lyricist is beyond me :)

**

* * *

**

**IX. Stars Tonight**

Light had an epiphany that night. More than one if you considered how events unfolded. The minute she cleared the bouncer at the door and opened the doors to the club, her delicate senses were assaulted by the colourful strobes, the rip-roaring crowd and the smoky air. Her knuckles clenched on the handlebar of the door, refusing to let go of her last chance of turning tail into the cool night air.

_Thou shalt not patronize night clubs again…_ she thought to herself, _Lest one is looking for Hell on Earth_.

A group of rowdy teenagers pushed past her on their way in, making her enter the club not on her own volition, but being carried on the waves of youthful exuberance. A loud techno beat was already playing in the background as people gyrated in the centre stage of the club. The power of the bass reverberated across her body, giving her the uncomfortable feeling of having a second heartbeat. Rather, she couldn't feel her own heartbeat at this moment, unless she was having a heart attack. She made a beeline for the bar counter. If she had to get through this night, she might as well have something stiff to numb her senses sooner.

She signaled the bartender. A young man with a mop of shocking green hair approached.

"Give me your strongest drink."

The gangly youth waved his hands flippantly. "Would that be like a cocktail of _Flaming Purple,_ or perhaps a shot of fire and whiskey as in _Highwind_? How about the house special of _ab-so-lute-ly_ divine pink vodka mix, _Army of One_?"

Light massaged her temple with her forefinger and thumb. Even this bartender was giving her a headache.

"I wouldn't take the cocktail if I were you. Leaves a nasty aftertaste."

Light looked to the right to see a woman with dark blond hair clicked shut her journal and crossed her long legs. She folded a pair of rimless spectacles and placed it on top of the journal, before giving Light a thin lipped smile. Light noted the business like white skirt suit that she wore, clashing with the relaxed environment of the yuppies and party-goers surrounding them. Light herself was wearing a loose beige cashmere sweater over a red sleeveless top underneath, paired with skinny jeans embroidered with swirly crystal designs on the backpockets. She nodded to the blond and spoke to the bartender.

"The vodka sounds fine. If that's the strongest you have."

The bartender looked a bit disappointed. He did love the flair and dramatics of setting fire to the fine whiskey.

"Be right up."

While Light waited, she surveyed the club left and right, looking for a prime spot to hide away the rest of the night. The second storey balcony seemed like a promising area.

"First time here?"

_Is it that obvious?_ Light frowned, before turning back to the dark blond.

"Kinda… I'm a bit sensitive to the noise."

"Me too… But I'm here on business." She shrugged her shoulders. "What's your excuse?"

"Supporting a friend. Though right now I feel like revoking her friendship license… after this night is over."

The dark blond laughed. The bartender returned and set a glass of pink liquid in front of Light. The blond raised her whiskey glass towards Light.

"To friendship then. May yours survive this night."

Light smiled ruefully and knocked back her glass. The sweet liquid slid down her throat and burned a trail down to her stomach. Immediately, a haze settled over her senses and cast a warm, fuzzy feeling over her torso.

"Bartender, this stuff is good! Do you have like, a jug of it or something?" Light commented dryly.

The bartender snorted and rolled his eyes. "Coupled with _Highwind_, you wouldn't last another shot."

"That so? Bring it."

The bartender smirked. "I hope you brought friends to carry you out. You'll be so staggered."

Just as the bartender set the whiskey glass in front of her, the flames burning upon the golden liquid, Light found a pair of arms surround and hugged her from behind. She smiled into the familiar embrace as Serah planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Watcha doing Claire, getting yourself drunk so soon?"

Light swiveled around in her seat to return her sister's hug.

"Glad you could make it. I wish you wouldn't call me that in front of others."

"As you wish… Sis. I met up with a couple of your friends on my way here." Serah stepped aside to reveal Vanille and Snow. Vanille tilted to the side and gave Light a cheerful wave. Snow just lifted his palm in greeting, then tugged surreptitiously at his black bandana that kept his blond hair in place. Light spotted a bruise on his forehead just under his bandana, but did not comment about it. She turned back to her whiskey and downed it in one shot. This time round, the burning liquid caused her to cough and choke. Serah thumped her back sympathetically.

"Light, are you trying to kill yourself? I don't think Fang and her band would appreciate playing music to a comatose body."

Light waved her hand in dismissal. "Tryin' to kill the music, the noise, the lights… I feel better already."

Serah smiled indulgently at the beginnings of her slur, as Light signaled for another round.

"'B'sides… You'll take me home and take care of me right, Serah?"

"Sure, sure." Serah took the glass from her sister and knocked back the alcohol as well. Snow and Vanille looked at each other. It seemed that they would have to stay sober in case they needed to take the Farron sisters home.

Behind them, the crowd suddenly went wild and screamed. Light quickly downed another shot before covering her ears. The background music had stopped, and the lights turned down. Anticipation and excitement were a heady mix in the air, as the screams got louder and chants of "NO-RA, NO-RA!" echoed through the club.

The spotlights cranked up and hit the stage, revealing Fang and her band, already posing with their instruments. Fang winked at the audience.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

The night sparkled away, with Fang belting out crowd favourites, covers and some of her band's original songs like _Fal'Cie Fallacies_.

NORA went in with a fresh and fun approach that night. The band members were dressed in variations of shirts, loose ties and vests. Fang herself was a mixture of school girlishness and urban street style, with her bad girl outfit of upturned collars, unbuttoned shirt and a knitted navy blue vest with an elaborate gold insignia of the letter 'N' over her left chest. She chose to pair dark balloon shorts with knee high black socks. Hope went in for a studious look, with an oversized pair of black rimmed spectacles, paired with pressed grey slacks and a checkered tawny vest with a similar insignia. Sazh on the other hand, looked like their bodyguard, with his hair braided back and an immaculate black and white ensemble of shirt, tie and vest. Regardless, the audience understood that NORA just wanted to have fun with them.

Towards the end of the show, the crowd had loosened up and were all dancing and swaying with the music. Serah and Vanille had dragged Snow in tow onto the dance floor, while Light sat idly nearby, watching them with a goofy smile on her face and nodding her head to the rhythm of the music. She wondered if Fang could see them from her position, but she thought not as the spotlights were too strong.

"Thank you everyone, for joining NORA tonight. For our last song, I want everyone to clap and sing along." Fang's husky voice spoke into the microphone as she pointed her guitar pick towards the dance floor. There was a resounding roar of approval. Fang nodded and squinted her eyes, scanning the sea of bodies for her friends.

"Vanille! Get your ass on stage and sing this one out with me!"

There was a commotion to the left as a deep voice that belonged to Snow bellowed, "Over here!"

The large figure waded through the throng of party-goers, with Vanille hoisted on one shoulder and Serah on the other. He promptly deposited the two squealing girls on stage with an impish grin. Fang gave him the thumbs-up, and signaled her band to begin the catchy chords of the song.

_Da dum da da, Da Dum…_

Fang gave a sideway glance at Vanille, who just had a microphone and tambourine thrust into her hands. She held her eye contact and crooned right to her.

"_Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans…"_

Vanille grinned and shimmied her way to Fang, "_Boys in black pearl buttons lookin' just like Springsteen._"

Fang wiggled her fingers, beckoning Serah towards her. "_Momma says why you wanna play in a silly Rock n' Roll band._"

Pouting to the crowd, Fang faced her fans and sang, "_Well if you stood here Momma, I know you'd understand, yeah…_" Her charisma paid off as the crowd thundered in concurrence.

Holding Vanille's hand, the both of them belted out with unabashed excitement.

"_It's the lights,  
It's the high,  
It's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night…_"

By now, the audience was familiar with the song, and they joined NORA in chanting the chorus.

"_And everybody's screamin' out… yeah, yeah, yeah  
And everybody's singing out… yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get on your feet if it feels good, if it feels right  
Cos' we're all __**stars tonight**__  
So sing it out… yeah, yeah, yeah!_"

Fang leapt off the stage in her enthusiasm, reveling in the bellows of "HEY! HEY!" from the enchanted fans. The crowd parted for her as she continued to sing and jiggle her way towards Snow, who had backed away towards Light. Vanille and Serah bounced excitedly on their feet, harmonizing with her in her upbeat song.

"_Let's all get a little rowdy, gonna party all night long…_" Fang sashayed dangerously towards Light. Light hiccupped and looked around with a panicked expression for an escape route.

"_And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song_" Snow guffawed when Light squeaked and attempted to hide behind his giant back. Fang grinned like a Cheshire cat about to pounce on its prey.

"_Put your hands in the air, shine a lighter or a cell phone._" Fang temporarily abandoned her guitar-playing and made a grab for Light's hand, tugging her out from her hiding place. Leaning into Light's blushing face, she crooned, "_You better buy another round, cos we ain't goin home… no…_"

Twirling Light in a dizzying round, she laughed and sang,

"_On the floor,  
In the stands,  
Tonight we're all in the band_"

The chorus was sung together with enough energy to bring the house down. Everyone, on stage, on the dance floor, in the balcony… they were all jumping up and down with their hands in the air, the atmosphere was positively electrified.

"_And everybody's screamin' out… yeah, yeah, yeah  
And everybody's singing out… yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get on your feet if it feels good, if it feels right  
Cos' we're all __**stars tonight**__  
So sing it out… yeah, yeah, yeah!_"

Fang gave Light an ardent hug before vaulting back onto the stage, her face alight from the adrenaline rush. She joined her band in the climatic end of the song, as flares and sparks broke out on stage.

The success of NORA's concert was evident in the abundant, vigorous cheering and screaming as the lights once again dimmed down for NORA's exit. None of the hyped up fans were ready to leave, calls for encore clamored within the walls of _Nautilus Dreams_. Light grinned, her hand over her thundering heart, caught up in the exhilaration of the moment, as she too cheered for NORA. Snow looked down in shock, but slung a friendly arm across her shoulder to keep her steady on her feet.

It was a magical night, where worries were left behind and everyone felt special, like stars in the fantasy land that NORA had created for them.

* * *

The girls finally reached their apartment well after midnight. Snow had escorted them home, after an amused Fang had discovered Vanille, Serah and Light lolling about from fatigue or inebriation while waiting for her. Snow helped to carry Vanille and Serah into Fang's room and Fang left Light mumbling to herself on the couch in the living room.

She tiptoed her way to the door, where Snow was waiting. Hanging on the door frame, her eyes still bright and lively, she grinned at Snow. "Some night, huh… The girls are knocked out."

Snow nodded his head and took off his bandana, revealing a light cut and bruising to his forehead. "Yeah, you guys are great, I had a fun time. Who would have guess, Light actually likes to have fun?"

Fang turned her affectionate gaze to Light's reclining form in the dark. "Yeah, we should bring her out more often. Thanks Snow, I really appreciate you coming to our concert. It means a lot." She raised her eyebrow at his injury. "You had too much fun?"

Snow chuckled, lightly rubbing down his bruise. "Like you wouldn't believe. Serah ran me over with her car. Must've been love at first sight."

Fang roared with laughter. Snow hurriedly covered her mouth to shush her, while she shook with mirth and muffled chortling.

"Wow… I must really get to know Light's sister better…" Fang choked, with tears running down her eyes.

"Yeah, well… that makes two of us. Oh, right, almost forgot." Snow patted and searched in his trench coat pockets, pulling out a black namecard with gold script embossed on it:

_Jihl Nabaat  
President  
Sanctum Entertainment Group_

"What's this?" Fang inquired, turning the classy card this way and that. Snow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Beats me. Some lady wearing real formal asked me to pass this to you. I saw her chatting with Light before your concert started, maybe Light knows her? She said to give her a call when you're free, she's interested in NORA."

"Huh." Fang tucked the card away in her pocket.

"Well, anyways. It's getting late. I'll be making a move. Take care of the girls, Fang." Snow made his way to the stairs. Fang leaned on the door frame and watched him leave. He paused halfway down the steps and ran a hand across the stubbles on his chin.

"Oh, and tell Serah I said hi."

Fang smirked. "Will do, hero."

Astonished blue eyes looked back at her. "What, no more the Villian, Fang?"

Fang crossed her arms and gave him a lopsided smile. "Just for tonight, Villiers, you're a real gentleman and a hero. For Serah, Vanille and Light. You have my thanks."

Snow barked a short laugh, gave her a mock salute and continued lumbering down the stairs.

Fang shook her head with a smile, closing the door and returning to Light's side. The pink haired princess was slumbering peacefully, the moonlight from the bay windows making her skin glow like alabaster. Fang squatted down by her side and watched her profile, marveling at how innocent and child-like Light looked in her sleep. Brushing back tendrils of her pink hair and tucking them behind her ear, she whispered, "Let's get you to bed, angel."

She braced her arms across Light's shoulders and knees, picking her up delicately and cradling her head against the crook of her neck. Light's feather breath tickled the skin near her collarbone, and Fang couldn't help but stole a kiss against her forehead as she walked into Light's room, placing her carefully between the sheets.

"G'night Light…" Fang's husky voice was slightly above a whisper, as she made to return to her own room.

An alert, sapphire blue eye cracked open from the relaxed figure on the bed. The corners of her lips curled upwards briefly.

"Aw, shucks…"

Said blue eye shut quickly and her facial features relaxed into peaceful serenity as Fang spun around and walked back to her bed.

"I forgot Vanille and Serah are occupying my bed tonight." Fang mumbled to herself, gazing down at Light, who seemed blissfully unaware of Fang's lack of a bed space. Her soft pink tresses spread out and swirled on the pillows, practically begging to be stroked. Fang sighed wistfully. She definitely wouldn't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

"Sorry, scoot over Sunshine. The rock star's needin' some lovin' after the performance tonight." She moved Light's figure gently to the side and slid under the sheets with her. Sitting up against the pillows, she didn't feel the lull of sleep yet.

"Ya know, I really wanted to sing ya a song tonight. Got it all in my mind already, see? But didn't have the courage to… otherwise I'm sure it's a chart topper." Fang chatted animatedly to her prone roommate, while running her fingers through the silky hair on the pillow. "Wanna listen, hmm? I'll serenade ya in your dreams, romantic huh?" She winced in a self-deprecating manner.

"Well… it goes something like this… I'll call this one _Midnight Sun. _Don't laugh alright?" She cleared her throat and paused, recalling the words.

"_Have you seen this girl on the streets,  
Her hair like cotton candy, saccharine sweet.  
Colour like cherry blossoms in the spring,  
Rocking the town with her classical beat._"

Light stirred and burrowed closer to Fang, resting her head against her shoulder. Fang tilted her head and smiled down.

"_Tell me, did you notice her blue eyes shine,  
Like polished sapphires,  
Like cerulean skies.  
Burning with an ice cold blue fire,  
I think she ignited my heart's desire._"

Sliding down into the comforting warmth of pillows and Light, Fang sneaked an arm around and drew her closer still.

"_If you are my Midnight Sun,  
Never setting across my horizon  
Lighting my world up with your opulence  
Soaking me with your solar radiance_"

Fang felt Light smile into her neck, the action alone triggering a mirror reaction on Fang's features.

"_I'll be your true White Night,  
Needing you more and more to make me feel right  
Give you my moon and the stars if you'd like  
In the darkness, I would see you more clearly tonight_"

Yawning, Fang rested her chin on top of Light's head, breathing in her scent and feeling like all was right in the world. There was nothing else that she cared for at this moment.

"_It's not just about the rainbows, Sunshine  
When you're here, I got a feeling things will be fine..._"

* * *

Fang awoke the next morning, her hand automatically seeking the distinct warmth next to her, only to find it empty. She groaned and flipped over, burying her nose in the pillows to indulge in the lingering scent of sweet skin. Sighing, she popped open one emerald eye, to see a note next to the bedside lamp.

Crawling towards it, she read the note in an elegant script:

"_I think you should sing that song in your next concert, it's beautiful."_

Fang promptly fell out of the bed with a yelp.


	10. Cross my Heart

**A/N:** Sorry for disappearing for so long. If you work seven days a week, you would understand the need for sudden disappearances :)

Short update! I can't believe its Chapter 10 already. Chapter X calls for a title to match it, to cross it. And there you have it.

I thank all my readers and faithful reviewers who have been with me for that long. You guys are great. Hope you have the patience to continue, and do let me know if I've lost my touch after so long eh? I haven't really proofread this chapter multiple times like I used to. In fact, had some difficulty writing it in the first place after being away from the fandom for lengthy periods. You have Georgie to thank for biting me in my behind on this. :)

Theme song for this chapter is a surprise. Britney Spears' "Unusual You". This song is different from her usual style, so hear it with an open mind eh?

* * *

**X. Cross my Heart**

_Simple. Past. Tensed…  
Present Continuous. Makes sense.  
Future, Perfect. Don't be dense.  
Don't ever let down your defense._

* * *

Light and Serah sat facing each other in the café at the mall. Two similar faces, a reflection of each other. Serah stirred her fruit juice with the straw, all the while smirking down at her sister. Light cradled her forehead in her palm, breathing in deep the aroma of her black coffee, letting her long fringes cover her eyes from the bright sunlight outside.

"Claire, you know caffeine is bad for hangovers." Serah pushed her glass across the table. "Here, have a sip of this instead."

"S'alright, Serah. Just a slight dizziness. I wasn't so drunk last night. By the time we walk out of here, I'll be fine."

Serah shrugged. "Sure, I doubt a few glasses of vodka mixed with whiskey could keep you down. I'm just saying, you don't have to put up a stoic front with me, Claire. It's me, remember?"

One of Light's crystal blue eyes opened slightly, and a rare smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, you constantly remind me what sisters are for." She reached over and took a big gulp of the juice straight from the glass.

Serah leaned forwards on the table, her hands clasped under her chin to support her weight. She watched affectionately as Light picked up her utensils and started tucking in to breakfast. Even through the simple act of eating, she managed to exude an aura of elegance.

"I heard about the Eden Hall concert, with Cid Raines at the helm and you playing solo. How did that happen?"

Light paused and chewed. Swallowing, she sat back in her chair, looking at Serah. "There's something I need to discuss with you, Serah. I don't know if I can trust him, he just swept in and put me on the spot. I don't even know what he sees in me."

Serah's pink lips formed an incredulous circle. "Claire, listen to yourself! Any layman out there can tell you that your cello playing transcends legendary!"

Light crossed her arms, amused. Her little sister was being exaggerated.

"Anyway, back to the topic. I don't have much exposure, or experience. And he wants me to go on tour with him."

Serah felt a sudden sense of trepidation.

"What does that mean Claire? Like, where? And for how long?"

Light shrugged, slender fingers threading through her soft hair. "He said for a month or two. I don't know. I don't really know what I think about it, whether I should go. I can't just leave you behind like this."

Serah reached across and grasped Light's hands gently in her own. "Claire?"

The soft questioning tone brought Light's eyes into focus on her only surviving kin. She saw her own frazzled reflection in her sister's deep pools of blue.

"Enough. It's time to let go. Take a good look, Claire. I'm all grown up, it's about you now. Stop living for me."

Light remained silent. This was not a responsibility for her to bear. Serah should not be feeling the weight of her constant shroud of protection and care.

She quirked a small smile at her sister and tugged playfully at her side ponytail. "We promised to take the stage together, didn't we?"

Serah gave her big sister a bright smile, the one that Light had always loved to see. The one that got her through all her darkest days. She would do anything to always see that smile on Serah.

"Don't you worry, when you're back, I'll give you a run for your money."

* * *

Fang lay in her current position, contemplating the ceiling patterns of Light's bedroom. She still clasped Light's note against her pounding heart, her mind in a turbulent chaos, trying to interpret her thoughts and feelings. It was the state Vanille found her in, when she burst into the room with a sing-song of "Good morning sleepyhead!" She froze in her action when she saw her best friend with half her torso sprawled on the floor, her long legs still tangled in the sheets on the bed.

Vanille stooped down and gave Fang's exposed midriff a few experimental pokes.

"You dead? Shall I bring out the body bag now?"

Fang roused from her stupor and slapped Vanille's digits away. She dropped her legs onto the floor, turned sideways and curled into a fetal position, feeling the onset of pins and needles, her muscles cramping in protest at the abuse.

"Go away squirt. I'm try'na think without you in my head." She surreptitiously slipped Light's note into her pocket, frowning as her hand came into contact with the smooth feel of a piece of card.

"What about?" Vanille persisted, now bracing her chin on her hand, her wriggling fingers of her other hand stretched out dangerously to Fang's neck.

Fang sat up abruptly, almost head-butting Vanille in the process, causing the smaller girl to fall back on her rump with a surprised squeal. Fang gave her a "serve-you-right" smirk, while running her hand through her mane of hair, the bronze streaks exploding around her head to give her an exotic supermodel appeal. She pulled the card from her pocket and squinted at it with her eyes still heavy with sleep. Vanille clambered up and draped herself across Fang's shoulders to see.

"_Sanctum Entertainment?_ THE Sanctum Entertainment? Fang! Where did you GET this?" Vanille's voice climbed in pitch with her growing excitement.

Fang shrugged, clearly unimpressed. "Some lady passed it to Snow last night. Said I should give 'er a call. It's not some cheesy pickup line, is it?"

Vanille grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Fang, ya idiot! It's THE Jihl Nabaat! The goddess of all aspiring celebrities! Are ya totally daft?" Vanille's hometown accent was starting to return in her fervor.

Fang's eyes widened. "Ya mean a talent scout? Like for real?"

"Fang! NORA's big break!"

"My god! Truly? Vanille, slap me!"

_Whack!_

"OW! Okay, that hurt. What should I do now?"

"Go see her at her office tomorrow Fang. Seize the chance!" Vanille exclaimed.

"Right, right, of course. And I should bring Hope and Sazh along, right?"

Vanille hesitated. "Snow said she asked for you?"

Fang scratched her head, trying to recall. "Yeah, I think he did. So I'm supposed to go it alone first, ya?"

Vanille nodded slowly. "Shouldn't get their hopes up. Maybe its nothing."

Fang stood up stiffly, stuffing the card into her pocket again and stretched like a jungle cat.

"Alright then. Tomorrow it is, while we make the most of today. You, me, date, now?"

Vanille grinned. Ever since they were little, Fang had a quirky, resilient attitude of putting worries aside until they had to deal with it. Fang was the one who taught her to smile through it all.

"You're on!"

* * *

Serah walked backwards, ahead of Light, with her hands clasped behind her back. They had talked all morning, venturing away from the weekend crowd and were now strolling along the windy stretches of Bodhum Beach.

"So, when are you going away, if you accept Cid's offer?"

"Not that soon. At least after the Eden Hall concert. You are coming aren't you?"

Serah walked alongside Light and linked her arm with her sister's.

"Are you kidding? Missing my big sister's first soloist debut?"

After a hesitant pause, she asked meekly, "Who else is going?"

Light gazed out at the ocean and spoke distractedly. "I gave tickets to Snow and Fang. Did you want to bring someone? I think I left out Vanille."

"Yeah, you should ask Vanille. Erm… how is Snow like, Claire? I mean… I haven't thanked him properly for taking care of us last night. You know, maybe I should…"

Light glanced down at Serah, watching with amusement as a bright red colour started from the younger girl's cheeks and spread viciously to her neck. Light remembered those times when Serah would get constant crushes over the boys at school, and how she always had to intervene slyly to prevent boys from banging down their front door. It usually involved making vague threats of shoving her cello bow up certain human orifices.

Before she could open her mouth to chastise the impressionable girl, Serah changed the topic and called out, "Hey Vanille! Over here!"

Sure enough, the unmistakable bright orange head of an exuberant girl can be seen in the distance, jumping and waving ecstatically. Several paces behind, Fang could be seen with her arms crossed and a lopsided smile. Light held her breath subconsciously. She hadn't spoken to Fang since her note. Her face grew a little warm at the thought. Whatever possessed her to write something like that. Even though she really felt Fang's _Midnight Sun_ was beautiful.

The duo caught up with them, Vanille pulling Serah away like some long-lost friend. Serah waved back at Light, and the two girls proceeded to giggle and laugh their way to the frothing waves. The older girls were left standing shoulder to shoulder and watching them helplessly.

"Young 'uns." Fang sat down on the sand and shrugged her shoulders, as if the energy of youth could explain away anything in the world. Light chuckled and settled next to her.

"So, I got your note." Fang murmured, making a point to stare resolutely straight ahead at the water.

_Real smooth, Oerba Yun Fang. What was that?_

"Uh-huh." Light nodded, tilting her head curiously at the strange tone of colour on her friend's cheek.

_Is that a blush?_

The two sat in awkward silence for a while, before Light decided to let the girl off the hook.

"Oerba Yun Fang."

Fang shot to attention in her sitting position.

"Y-yes?"

"What does it mean?"

"W-whaa? You mean the song? Nothing! Really, just a tribute to a friend ya know? You don't have to be bothered at all!" Fang waved her hands frantically.

Light sighed. "No, I meant –"

"Oh, ya mean the note? Yeah, I also really wanna know what ya meant. Ya thought the song was good? Yeah?"

Light gave a deeper sigh and tugged sharply at the other woman's sleeves.

"Your name! I meant your name!"

"Say what?"

"Serah told me, Vanille's name is Oerba Dia Vanille. Yours is Oerba Yun Fang. Similar names, but then not quite. What does it mean?"

"Oh… oh…" Fang deflated and hunched over her knees, not quite sure if she was disappointed or not.

"Oerba, that's where Vanille and I came from. Oerban Orphanage."

Light tensed, not sure if she had broached on a sensitive topic. Fang turned and gave her a reassuring smile. If at all, she tensed even more, physically willing herself not to react and smile stupidly back at that gorgeous rocker.

"We had different sections then. And the kids that came in, some had no past to speak of, and some would be better off without a past, ya know?" Fang continued, not realizing Light's sudden discomfort.

"So our matron, she decided to give everyone new names, as a symbol that life began anew in that place. Some of us kept our original names, like Vanille. Such a sweet beanie. Others like me, let's just say we got named after our characteristics. I was known to pack quite a bite." She grinned charmingly. Light helplessly smiled back.

"We dropped our last names, and everyone was known as Oerba. Our middle names then followed our sections. Vanille happened to be in the _Dia_ section. It really means 'bright sky' ya know? Something to do with Greek goddesses. Suits her personality now, but she was a crybaby then." Fang gazed fondly at Vanille, happily frolicking with Serah in the water.

"For me, _Yun_ actually meant quite many things. Music was one. Lady Luck was another. Some say clouds as well, maybe that we long to be free. But really, music and lady luck just about sums up my beliefs."

"God, I miss the place…" Fang whispered, a dark cloud passing over her features.

Light knew not to ask more, and just sat companionably beside her, resting her shoulder against Fang, to let her know she cared.

_Nothing about you is typical  
Nothing about you is predictable_

Fang glanced at her friend quietly.

_You got me all twisted and confused,  
It's all new_

Light spoke quietly. "Fang, I think I may be gone for a while."

Fang blinked, not quite comprehending.

"After the concert, I may be going with Cid on tours."

_Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to_

"Oh, that's actually a good opportunity, no?"

Light turned to look at Fang, glad that her friend understood. Fang, however, turned her face away to the ocean again.

_Break my heart?  
I expect you to, so why haven't you?_

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well. Last night's concert at _Nautilus Dreams_, I think my band might have a chance to be talent spotted."

Light slipped her hand into Fang's and squeezed. Fang looked down at their linked hands, feeling her heart constrict painfully for an inexplicable reason.

"That's great! It's an opportunity for you too!"

_Maybe you're not even human 'cause,  
Only an angel could be so unusual_

Fang nodded her head sadly. "So I guess we'll both be busy with our lives from here onwards huh."

_Sweet surprise, I could get used to_

"For a better future, yes. We'll get there, Fang. Both of us will become famous one day." Light joked.

Fang turned her face up to the sky. "Ya better remember me when that time comes."

"You can count on it. Cross my heart."

"And hope to die…" Fang finished with a smile.

_Unusual you…_


	11. Alone at the Crossroads

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thanks for all the glowing reviews that allowed this story to go beyond 100 reviews. It's very exciting, and certainly a first for me. My apologies that my life is still hectic at the moment, and you may find my usual prose missing. I had to write this chapter across multiple rare moments of alone time.

I hope I managed to convey my gratitude and friendship to most of you. OerbaFarron, ScribbledInk, Whiskered Oranges, Phantom Blaze, Gorg, JuzSomeone, hubble36, Tear of Light, calicoJill, lala, Hotcutii, t1Mb3r. Interactions with you made my day and made me smile. To my other reviewers, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Yun Zafia, Sasukez, Raziel, Sirl... I am pleasantly surprised and incredibly honoured to see that my humble story has piqued your interest. If I have missed out others, I sincerely apologize but just want to let you know I read every one of your reviews and opinions and take them seriously :)

OerbaFarron, I hope you're all sunshine and rainbows again. I await patiently for your "return".

Oh, Georgie, you're a gem. And a slavedriver for always demanding more of this story. In a good way of course. :p

Nothing much on the theme music, unless you're curious about Bob Dylan's "Like a Rolling Stone". Personally, I prefer the Green Day cover as its much cheerful.

**

* * *

**

**XI. Alone at the Beginning**

The morning chill did nothing to faze the lone woman sitting forlornly at the children's playground. Her breath fogged up the air around her face as she heaved a sigh, before taking a deeper drag of her cigarette and blowing more smoke out of her lips.

The colourful plastic slides and wooden see-saws around her were a cheerful contrast with the neighbourhood. Brick apartments and grey, graffitied cement walls encircled this small patch of freedom – shadows of smiles and echoes of laughter from carefree children haunted this place. Broken fences to one side seemed to try half-heartedly to hold off the bitter encroachment of poverty and dilapidation from tainting this sacred ground.

Fang flicked her finished cigarette to the ground to join a dozen other short stubs, before crushing it out with the toe of her boot. She couldn't remember the last time she smoked so much. She only did so when she felt stressed. That was shortly after she moved into that apartment with Light, and her life had been full to the brim from that moment till now. So she hadn't felt the need to rely on external stress busters that could inevitably shorten her lifespan by a lot more.

It was weird how she preferred to be alone in her moment of weakness. Not even Vanille knew this side of her. All she ever taught that little beam of rainbow was to smile through her tears.

This place was familiar to her in more ways than one. It wasn't far off from the former Oerban Orphanage where her life had begun. It used to be a secret hideout for her if the matrons were becoming stifling, and that was before she "found" Vanille. And here was where she and Hope met, and where the first seeds of NORA sprouted.

So it seemed almost fitting, that she returned to her beginnings, her "cradle of life" so to speak. Her Orphan's Cradle, before she embarked on an unknown passage that would mark another phase of her journey. Fingering the black, sophisticated card in her hand, she felt anxious and restless, and if she admitted to herself, a little fearful. Her past failures continued to haunt her, taunt her; she wondered if she could ever step out of those shadows and learn to forgive herself.

A smirk crossed her lips when she realized that she did crave for someone's company. Someone whom she could sense was similar to her in so many ways. Similar, yet appearing like her polar opposite. Someone whom she was so comfortable with, she hadn't realize that the door of her heart was unlocked and thrown open, the key forever lost to her.

_Someone who is bound to leave your life sooner or later… just like everybody else that you've ever let down, Oerba Yun Fang._

She shut her eyes, blocking her brilliant emerald eyes to the world. Leaning back, she laid down upon the plank of see-saw that she had been sitting on, half-wishing someone would sit on the other side of the wood and tilt her whole world around.

In her mind's eye, she replayed that scene by the beach, the ominous feeling that she would soon be losing something precious and important. Life had to go on, for the good of both of them right? They had their separate paths to become successful, and that didn't mean they would drift apart. Right?

She chuckled sadly at how weak that argument was. Who was she kidding? And who was she to Light anyway?

_Stop acting like a lovesick fool… Whatever you're feelin', she doesn't feel the same way alright? Quit while you still can._

Quit out of her life. Fade out of it.

Fang was quite sure it was already too late.

_

* * *

_

Summer.

_Fang loved the feel of Summer. The warm sunlight beating down upon her exposed limbs, the sweat that filmed uncomfortably over her skin. Children and adults came out to play during Summer, the season of vitality and vigor. Adults especially, lost their inhibitions and let their inner child come out to play too. Must be all that abundant Vitamin D goodness that resulted in healthy doses of serotonin for everyone. Fun times._

_With her portable stereo hoisted over her shoulder, and her beat-up electric guitar slung over her back, she looked forward to a bit of fun before she had to return to her college semester when the holidays ended. Honestly, if it wasn't for Vanille's incessant nagging, she would have given up college a long time ago, with the kind of grades she was getting, and the number of times she had skipped a semester, simply because. She had more important things to accomplish than trying to snag a roll of fancy paper._

_And what self-respecting rock musician would be caught dead with anything that remotely resembled a Bachelor something-something degree anyway? Gorgeous bachelors and bachelorettes on the other hand were something that should be displayed proudly, not in dusty glass cabinets, but around her arms and neck._

_She grinned as she strutted gracefully to her usual spot at the playground. Even from a distance, she could spot her small legion of fans waiting excitedly for her. While she wasn't out there working her ass off during summer to pay the bills, Fang was indulging in her music at the playground. A delightful outcome of that was the buildup of her fanbase through word of mouth, and a copious amount of gifts and spare cash that went with her random busking._

_Her smile grew wider at the suppressed shrieks from the younger girls as she set her boom box on the ground. She bent down and got to work, plugging in the stereo to her acoustic guitar. Her usual summer attire always consisted of ripped sleeveless Tees and frayed denim shorts, dazzling the audience with her rippling, toned muscles that covered every inch of her body. Her only indulgence in accessories were the occasionally leather bands wrapped around her wrists, or her earrings and necklaces. Nothing too fanciful, and she did preferred amethyst a lot, to complement the green of her eyes._

_Her better spirits dampened a little when she looked up and finally noticed that the shrieks she heard weren't directed at her. Off to the side, and blocked from view by the slides was a smaller crowd of youths bouncing excitedly on their feet._

_Fang narrowed her eyes._

"_What the –"_

_The twang of a guitar could be heard in that direction._

Waddya know, a challenger!

_She smirked. The twerp obviously didn't know who he or she was dealing with. She flexed her fingers, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Turning up the stereo volume louder than was usual, her lithe fingers went to work with a short rendition of a Jimi Hendrix tune. She made fine work of it, if she did say so herself, practically slaying her guitar with the awesome tune that required much finesse._

_The crowd parted to reveal a silvered hair boy gawking at her with his mouth hanging open. When her tune ended, a look of fierce determination crossed over his young features. He stood up and braced his acoustic guitar on bended knee, attempting a Jimmy Page style with his nifty strumming._

Not bad!

_Fang refused to admit, but the kid had some serious skill. By now, the two separate crowds had merged into one, engrossed in this impromptu guitar challenge, both using very different styles and guitars in trying to outdo each other. For each short burst of familiar tune, the other responded in kind and rose to the challenge._

_Finally, in exasperation at the relentless, clueless youngster, Fang used her ace card. She let loose her vocals and belted out a very husky chorus of Bob Dylan's "Like a Rolling Stone", effectively trumping her competition._

"How does it feel,  
How does it feel  
To be without a home?  
Like a complete Unknown?  
Like a rolling stone?"

_To her utter horror and chagrin, the boy started to tear up, with his arms hanging morosely at his sides. Of course, at that point in time, how was she to know that this annoying crybaby had really just ran away from home, and her song actually struck a raw nerve?_

_She was about to cluck her tongue in disgust, and perhaps walk over and smack some sense into the boy when the people surrounding them started to break out into applause. It started out with one or two claps from the more awestruck teenagers, and eventually Fang found the boy and herself being cheered on with friendly claps on the back and shouts of "Bravo!". Despite her astounded face, she gamely acknowledged her fans with nods and waves._

_When the excitement had died down, and the crowd had dispersed, she sat down once again to pack her open guitar case, filled to the brim with appreciation from the audience. A thin arm stuck out into her line of sight, holding out a cap jingling with spare change. She looked up into the blue-green eyes of the youth questioningly._

"_Your share." He mumbled grudgingly._

_Fang felt her heart soften. Like Vanille so often teased her, she may appear like a rebel, but she really had a heart of gold when it came to protecting the weak._

"_Keep it. You did well, kid." She replied nonchalantly, and returned to her packing. To her slight irritation, the shadow that was cast over her did not budge. She looked up again and feigned exasperation._

"_What now, boy?"_

_The handsome youth had a thoughtful expression on his face._

"_Your guitar, where did you learn it from? It's not quite an orthodox way of playing, but I like it."_

_Surprised at the sudden compliment, she decided to humour him. "Self-taught." Giving his well dressed figure a quick appraisal, she commented, "I assume ya were taught at some fancy school downtown?"_

_Embarrassed, the youth scuffed his canvas shoes and looked at the ground. "I did take a few lessons, yes."_

_He looked up earnestly then. "Erm… if you don't mind, that is. Would you, you know, like to play together? I mean… I need a place to stay, and really need the spare cash and all…" His voice trailed off along with his sudden bravado, a crimson shade burning up his pale cheeks._

_Fang was taken aback. She would never have pinned this boy as a stray. Something must have happened to him, that he managed to be left out in the streets like that. Before she could ponder on what to do with him, she heard a very strange noise that sounded like thunder in the distance._

"_Huh?" Fang looked around for the source of the sound. It came again, this time, like water rushing through blocked pipes._

_The youth in front of her had squatted down with his arms wrapped tightly across his torso, groaning in shame._

"_Guhh… Damn…"_

_Fang burst out laughing in amusement, actually toppling sideways to the floor with a finger pointed at him while she rolled about and shrieked in hilarity. The silver haired boy glanced up at her with gritted teeth and ground out, "That's not funny lady. I haven't eaten for a day."_

_He remained squatted and waited out her ridiculous outburst. Eventually, Fang sat up on the floor cross-legged and regarded him while wiping tears from her eyes. She stuck out a well-toned bronze arm._

"_Sorry, I don't know what came over me. The name's Fang."_

_The boy stretched out a trembling hand, his other arm still around his stomach protectively._

"_Nice to meet you, Fang. I'm Hope."_

_Before his twitching fingers could touch the older woman's hand, she doubled up in another bout of laughter._

"_Ahh… Hope… Ya killin' me. What kinda name is that? Not very hopeful, is it?"_

_Hope swatted Fang's arm indignantly._

"_What kind of name is Fang, huh? You're one to talk!"_

_Once again, Fang sat up abruptly, her mane of hair tousled from too much activity. She chuckled._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry."_

_The statuesque woman stood up and extended her hand down to him._

"_Well then Hope, I believe I may have a spare place for ya to crash until I figure ya out."_

_Hope took her hand gratefully while she pulled him up. She gave him a lopsided grin while slinging her guitar back on her shoulder and beckoned him to follow._

"_Oh, and really. Maybe ya should pick up bass playing while you're at it. Honestly, its easier for ya cos you'll never beat me at guitar huh." _

_Hope huffed and jogged a little to catch up with her._

"_So says the lady with a toothy name. Gimme a break!"_

* * *

Standing on the steps leading to the towering building, Fang looked from the enigmatic black name card to the marble pedestal where the name of the building was inscribed in gold.

_Taejin's Tower_

She was oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the area, and the curious stares of passersby in formal suits clicking hurriedly around in their expensive heels. If she were to pay attention, she would have noticed that she stuck out like a sore thumb in this place. Sure, her outfit of black and white blended in well with the monotonous dress code. However, her stylish, translucent white shirt emblazoned with a skull and worn carelessly over her usual leather pants and boots cut a striking figure even from a distance. Numerous chains and buckles that hung loosely on her svelte hip jingled rhythmically to her distinct prowling gait. A sleek predator let loose in the heart of the concrete city jungle.

Ignoring the bemused, and sometimes haughty looks of the office workers mingling in the lobby, Fang strode determinedly to the polished black marble of the information counter.

"Request to see a Miss Jihl Nabaat…" she drawled, then added as an afterthought. "Please."

The security guard behind the counter glanced up and did an inner double take from the arresting green eyes of the exotic beauty standing proud in front of him. He nodded to the familiar black card that was in Fang's hand.

"Take the lift on the left, use that card to swipe the reader. It will automatically take you to the top floor."

One of Fang's eyebrows arched upwards, and she gave the card in her hand an almost child-like reverence, as she once again flipped it this way and that, hoping to deduce the hidden power behind such a simple piece of stationery.

She tapped the card on the counter twice to signal her thanks and breezed towards the lift doors. As if suddenly aware of the presence of a potential luminary, the small huddle of people waiting for the lifts parted to let her pass. She stepped into the metal and glass doors alone, noting to herself that this lift seemed to exclusively ferry its passengers to the top office.

"Let's see now. How are ya suppose to work eh?" Fang mused to herself as she attempted to follow the instructions of the security guard and swipe the card along the reader to the left of the lift doors. A small green bulb lit up and the lift doors started to shut with a satisfying "ding".

"Well, at least I don't have to put my foot on some lever to get this thing going." She smirked, while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Light, tinkling music floated from the overhead speakers as the digital panel overhead announced the levels of the building that she was speeding through. Her ears were getting blocked from the air pressure and she had to swallow several times to clear them.

After what seemed like an eternity, with Fang ready to punch the doors in irritation, the lift finally ascended to the top floor. She stumbled quickly out, just as a feminine voice from the speakers announced, "_Top floor, Vallis Media Room._" Fang found herself in another plush lobby, ostentatiously decorated with thick cream carpets and ivory columns.

A receptionist wearing a beige suit with gold buttons stood up and bowed politely as she approached. As if expecting her presence, she ushered Fang through a set of large mahogany doors into a brightly lit, spacious office.

"Miss Oerba Yun Fang is here." She announced quietly, before taking her leave and shutting the doors behind her.

Fang looked around. Aside from a huge desk facing the windows, there was little else in the room. The floor to ceiling windows offered a breathtaking view of the city, all the way to the horizon. She let her eyes slowly adjust to the natural lighting.

"Fang. I've been expecting you." A quiet voice floated across the room.

Fang walked leisurely to the desk, silently observing the silhouette of a tall woman with her back towards her. The woman had long, dark blond curls that tumbled like a glistening waterfall to the small of her back. The dark silk coat that she wore spoke of expensive, exquisite tastes. Fang placed her hands on the back of a leather armchair, tilting her head curiously as the other woman stirred from her position and turned to face her.

A pair of pale green eyes framed with long lashes appraised her silently, pink lips quirked upwards at one side. The two women regarded each other like two lionesses circling about, challenging and evaluating the other with their locked gaze.

Fang moved first, assuming a bored countenance and throwing herself casually into the leather seat. The taller woman leaned her frame on the desk looking amused, but chose not to sit down.

"I'm Jihl Nabaat, President of the Sanctum Entertainment Group." She reached out a hand towards Fang.

"So I've heard." Fang replied, choosing to place the black name card into the other woman's palm instead. She sat down and leaned backwards, watching the woman with wary eyes. "How can I be of service?"

Jihl grinned. She liked that the woman did not waste time beating around the bushes. She shifted her weight so that she was half sitting on the desk and leaned across.

"The actual question, Fang, is how may _I_ be of service to _you_?" Her fingers slid across the thick dossiers on her desk, which caught Fang's attention now. Across each of the leather bound folders were names in bold letters.

_Oerba Yun Fang. Hope Estheim. Sazh Katzroy._

Fang's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly. The pale green eyes watched her like an eagle spotting a prey. The invisible scales of power had tipped. The other woman should know who was in control in this room.

"Do not be alarmed." Jihl continued smoothly, as she flipped open the dossier with Fang's name on it. "I have been observing you and your band for some time now. I believe I see an asset in NORA. And I always make a point to check out thoroughly, the value of my assets."

The first page contained a profile picture of Fang and some physical attributes. As Jihl continued to flip the pages, Fang was gripped with an uneasy apprehension.

"I don't think my life is so interesting to contribute to such thick reading, Miss Nabaat." She spoke, with a tinge of animosity.

"On the contrary, my dear. And do call me Jihl." The blonde moved around the desk to Fang's side and propped herself next to Fang with her dossier in her arms.

"Here is what I can offer you, Fang. A shot at stardom, fame, and the likes if you sign on with me, on my conditions."

Fang took a step back, her brows furrowed.

"I don't really like the sound of that, Jihl, if ya don't mind me sayin'. Seemed like I don't have a choice here."

Jihl nodded. "You don't, really. Think about it Fang. There are tonnes of NORAs out there, waiting for a chance to make it. What makes you or your band any different?"

Fang played the same tactic. "So what made you pick us then?"

Jihl smiled like a Cheshire cat who knew too many secrets. "Let's just say, the more I dig, the more… intriguing this becomes." She played with the spine of the dossier with her long spindly fingers. Her voice dropped a notch, taking on a hypnotic quality.

"Fang. My company is the most prominent, the most successful in this industry in nurturing talents. I can offer you the world on a silver platter. A lot of your… problems, will be resolved if you consider joining us." Jihl paced back around the desk and threw Fang's dossier carelessly on the table. "Little Hope's dream for example, or even Sazh's. Yours might be a little complicated as we go along."

Fang placed her hands on the desk and leaned in. "I dunch know what ya playin' at woman, but I can rightly tell ya that I don't appreciate your snoopin'. I could care less 'bout fame and fortune, if I had to _cavort_ with the likes of ya."

With that said, Fang turned around and headed for the exit. She halted abruptly when Jihl chuckled and called out to her. "Tell me about _The Eidolons_, Fang!"

A sliver of cold dread ran down her spine as she forced herself to assume a detached stance. "What 'bout it? It's one of the first songs I wrote for NORA."

"Well, for one, the _lyrics_ were _so_ fascinating. Psychedelic, even, I would say. What were the circumstances that led to it, I wonder?"

Fang closed the distance between herself and Jihl in long, purposeful strides. She swept the stack of dossiers rudely away and they clattered noisily to the ground. Leaning across, she snarled threateningly, "Stay outta our lives, Nabaat. I don't know what it is ya want, but I should think rich and powerful people like yourself have better things to do with their time than to play God."

Jihl merely huffed in mock indignation and raised her hands innocently. "I'm just offering my help, Fang. You and your gang sure as hell need one. And I don't know why, I've taken such a personal interest in this venture. I don't normally do this for other people, you know."

"Save it then. We don't need your brand of pity." Fang exhaled her tensed emotions. She was about to turn around and leave, when her emerald eyes caught the letterings on one of the scattered dossiers.

_Light "Claire" Farron_

_Oh god._

Fang's fearful and confused eyes rose to meet the pale green ones, all the while shaking her head and backtracking across the room.

"Ya crazy," she whispered, as she spun around and ran out, leaving a contemplative Jihl Nabaat behind.

The woman took out her glasses and slipped them on, while picking up a photo frame from her desk, the sunlight outside casting heavy reflections on the picture.

"No, just trying to set things right." She mused, smoothing her thumb lovingly across the photograph.

"She'll be back, no need to worry."


	12. Rhapsody in Blue, Opening

**A/N:** No, I'm not dead. I will be very offended if I were and I didn't know. I'm just... busy. There's no better word for it. Thesaurus is not gonna help, so insert excuses and apologies here, busy.

I was planning to release a very long chapter, but for expediency's sake, I need to break it up into two. I would like to say expect more action in the next installment, but we'll see, eh?

Many wonderful thanks to my readers, and the reviews! The reviews, hallelujah! You lot make my day, thank you, thank you thank you! I would catch up with you individually in good time.

Theme song: I have to admit, this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue. Some elements and play of the words later on, yes. However, I was listening to 30 seconds to Mars - "The Kill" instead. _Bury me, bury me_. Heh.

* * *

**XII. Rhapsody in Blue - Opening**

_Even the most timid creatures would bare their fangs when threatened. When what they hold dear were in peril, they would sprout their angel wings and display their altruism in all its selfless glory. All the more that I should have recognized her for the fierce dragon that she was, with all of her primal instincts. She would have gone to hell from her heaven, if it meant that I would be oblivious in my bubble of false hope. I know that now._

* * *

Click. "Fang? You there? Allooo…."

An exasperated sigh.

"Yes Vanille. You just called. Of course I'm here if the phone is answered, right?"

Familiar, heartwarming giggles through the static of the phone.

"You do remember the event tonight right? We're coming to pick you up, Serah and I. Five o' clock sharp! And you better be looking sharp too when we arrive!"

Fang straightened herself from her lounging position by the bay windows. Searching her mind for that elusive something that she seemed to have forgotten. Like the dust motes floating and glinting in the morning air, she slowly sifted through her light headed mind. _Searching… searching… click._

"Crap! It's today?"

"Uh-huh. I knew you'd forget. It's a black tie event thing. All formal and spiffy. Fang, you don't have a single shred of formal or spiffy in your wardrobe. Did you go shopping?"

Long fingers threaded agitatedly through wavy thick tresses, exposing the curious bronze and auburn tints to flare in the sun.

"No, ya know full well I didn't have the time! Between this hectic week, which was totally ruined by meeting that psychotic blonde woman in case ya forget, I had been swamped with work offers since that night at _Nautilus Dreams_."

"Oh yeah, I still don't get what happened between you two. You promised you'd tell me in person right?"

A lethargic nod that the person on the other end could not see. Who nonetheless continued brightly with the conversation.

"Not to worry. I'd pick up something from my designs for you! So, you and Light just get ready to meet us around five-ish. Yeah?"

A barely suppressed groan, the lithe fingers returning to knead an imaginary knot between two elegantly sculpted eyebrows.

"Vanille. I'm worried. Your designs are about as unique as the white beech tree branch I ever gave you."

"Which was splendid. Now all my pencils must be shaped that way. So what's the problem?"

"Your designs. Not wearable by normal human being."

"Thank the goddess! And I intend to keep it that way. You are not any normal human being, Fang. You are a naturally born clothes rack! Or clothes horse. Whichever you prefer."

"I'm gonna say I resent being compared to a rack or a horse. Who buys ya stuff anyway? Your _hoot… oot-_"

"Its _haute couture _Fang. Stop sounding like an owl each time you try and say it."

"Whatever. Girl, its just… not wearable. Duncha even think 'bout putting one of your creations on me. Like one of those fur pelts things you like to experiment with. I have an image to upkeep, I'll have ya know."

"Fang, you don't even have a choice! Light is gonna appear all elegant and poise in her gown or whatever she decides to wear. And you're gonna look like something the cat dragged out of the trash next to her?"

Fang chewed her lip, face contorted with agony. That particular image was downright nasty. Quite a blow to her ego.

"My Alexander McQueen white shirts are rather spiffy."

"Sure, wear a skull emblazoned shirt to a classical concert, why don't you?"

More thoughtful chewing.

"Somethin' presentable. Wearable. Downright gorgeous." She said firmly.

One could almost feel the excitement bubbling from the other end.

"Oh oh! I know! I have just the thing! Fang, you'd look so terrific in it!"

Fang held the phone far away from her ear as the babbling picked up speed and became an incoherent stream of girlish fanaticism. Raising her voice to let herself be heard, Fang simply hollered, "Just don't make me look odd Vanille, I'm warning ya! See you and Serah at five!"

She promptly proceeded to end the call, smirking to herself.

* * *

Light let herself into her apartment, half expecting it to be empty. She was pleasantly surprised however, to see the familiar figure of her roommate lounging near the bay windows. As with most of her expressions, she masked it well, and the surprise only registered as a slight widening of her crystal blue eyes. Fang continued to stare sightlessly out the windows, deep in thoughts, her cell phone clutched against her flat stomach.

Padding quietly into the living room, Light paused just a few steps away from her. Even from this distance, she could tell that Fang had something bothering her, from the slight furrow of her brows, and the scowl tugging her lips down at the corners. It seemed that at any moment, Fang might just start snarling like a jungle cat too. That image tickled her, and she hastily brought a fist up to morph her mirth into some semblance of a polite cough. Even if she sounded a little choked up.

Fang turned her gaze to the pink haired cellist and her countenance seemed to light up. The dark clouds shrouding her a while ago dissipated like mist.

"Hey, you're back! Getting ready for your thing tonight?" Fang sat up and scooted over to make room for her roommate.

Light set her cello down to lean against the seat while she sat next to Fang and propped her bare feet up.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She felt a little tired from the week-long, intense practices. Her chin dropped down to her raised knees, she regarded Fang from the side.

"Something's bothering you Fang? You don't seem yourself a while ago."

The two of them hardly had time to catch up, given their individual busy schedules. Fang gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Busted eh? Yeah, I have some stuff on my mind that I can't shake off."

"Tell me." Light gave this gentle, quiet command, her blue gaze searching and watching the elusive emerald ones of Fang's. Fang averted her face and blew a breath.

"Could be nothin'. Its not anythin' that anyone can really help with, ya know? Just have to wait and see."

The cerulean gaze continued to blanket her softly. Fang started to squirm a little, like a misbehaved child when faced with authority. Fang decided to focus her stare on Light's bare feet. Feminine toes, skin pale and translucent, with a pink hue. The word "cute" came to mind, and Fang had to give herself a mental slap. Simply ludicrous.

"Uhh…" She lost her train of thought for a while and blinked. She cleared her throat and started again. "Just thinkin' 'bout the past. And no, I'm not becoming a sentimental old woman." She glared when she saw the tell-tale smirk of amusement from the cellist.

"It's just that… it's what makes a person right? No matter how you've changed, how much time has passed, somehow the past will just catch up with ya. Ya can keep regretting your actions, but life's not a game that ya can press the reset button and start over. Ever felt that way?"

Light nodded thoughtfully. "Everyone has some ghosts of the past that they're not willing to face."

"Claire."

Light startled at the deep, lilting accent that caressed her long forgotten name like silk. Her posture still exuded an air of nonchalance. But the sudden steel in her eyes and the tense way she stretched her toes upwards did not go unnoticed by Fang.

"You must have heard that name from Serah."

Fang pursed her lips, neither affirming nor denying the statement. The letters in bold mocked her in her memory.

_Light "Claire" Farron_

"Ya never told me that name. I never knew her. Does she have a valid reason to be buried in the past?"

_Like I did._

Light spread out her palms and looked at them, at the lines of destiny that crisscrossed a pattern on her porcelain skin. _Where one ends, another begins_, she mused. A sudden flashback to a cold, wintry night. Crimson on white. Crimson spreading, darkness spreading. Incessant cacophony, bright lights that were not her salvation. Her namesake.

A reason for her to hate snow.

She looked up and locked her eyes with the forest green ones probing her. In the dark blue pools, there was a soul wrenching moment, a freezing sensation of ice, then it was gone. As quick as it came. Gone but not forgotten by Fang.

"Pain." She said simply.

"Ah." Fang gave a lopsided smile to lighten the mood. "We have mutual friends."

She looped an arm across Light's shoulders and pulled her so that the pink head nestled against her neck. Light closed her eyes. She could hear Fang's heartbeat, proud and strong like a tattoo. Like a child again, she felt safe.

"Duncha forget our other companion called _Regret._"

Light smiled. "And _Protect_. Gotta love him. He's the main reason why the past stays buried."

"Mm-hmm."

Exhausted, Light drifted off to sleep in Fang's arms. Fang narrowed her eyes.

"All the more to keep it that way. Now I know what I have to do." She grinned. "Pay another visit to the lion's den. That sounds like my idea of fun."

* * *

"Hold still!"

"I'm not movin' Vanille."

"Not you! Your stubborn hair!"

Fang sniggered, as another hair clip went sailing into the air, narrowly missing Vanille's cheek by an inch.

"I told ya to leave it be. The hair's as stubborn as I am. Don't bother killin' yourself over it ya?"

A muffled oomph and a string of frustrated moaning ensued. Fang sat on the stool in front of the dressing table, watching in amusement at the redhead's antics in the reflection of the mirror.

"Vanille, stop making those sounds. The sisters outside might think there's something inappropriate going on in this room." Fang chastised jokingly.

"Your… hair… argh… needs to be… tamed by a thousand… grrr… hands!"

"And ya only have two. So settle down, missy."

"You're not helping!" Vanille whined.

Fang crossed her legs elegantly. She's got to hand it to Vanille this time, for picking a relatively normal attire, with just a slight bit of drama. A pair of simple, light, white trousers hung off her waist loosely, flaring at the hips to taper down tight at her calves. A few pleats near the waistband, and a crisscross pattern of satin ribbons at the sides were the only extravagant designs. Where her pants tapered off, her feet were clad in fashionable, gladiator-like sandals with gold straps. Her top was white too, wrapped around her torso loosely in a toga-like fashion, leaving her upper back exposed. The material was soft and slightly translucent, hinting at the womanly curves and toned muscles underneath. A wide gold belt around her waist completed the look, with a fold of cloth billowing off and behind her shoulder like a miniature cape.

Vanille was trying to style her hair with golden clasps at the sides, her fringes swept high above her head reminiscent of Hollywood celebrities. The style complemented the sculpted features of Fang, exposing her high cheekbones and smooth forehead. Her naturally bronze skin needed little makeup, and Vanille had earlier on enhanced the shade of her eyes with smoky mascara.

Fang reached behind and grabbed Vanille's hands.

"Thank you, Van. I think I'm good. I'm goin' to a concert, not a costume party."

Vanille huffed and placed her hands on her hips, giving Fang an appraising glare.

"Alright, I give up. Stand up and turn one round please."

Fang stood, cringing while she dutifully turned on the spot.

"What's with your expression? You look like a gorgeous Greek goddess!"

"Give me a bow and arrow, why duncha. By Greek goddesses, you meant Diana the Huntress?" Fang commented dryly.

Vanille ignored her and slipped a golden armlet in the shape of intertwined snakes around Fang's biceps.

"There. You look presentable now."

Fang looked at her own reflection in the mirror, then at her friend next to her. Vanille had let down her hair and chose a sleek, red gown with a short train.

"Let's go, beautiful." She said with a charming smile while offering Vanille her arm.

As they exited from the room, Light and Serah were already waiting by the door. The Farron sisters, by contrast, were dressed conservatively in dark colours. Serah turned a stunned look towards Fang, and surreptitiously gave Vanille a thumbs-up, which earned a giggle from the petite girl. Light on the other hand was transfixed by the ravishing beauty before her, having never seen the rocker dress up to this extent before.

Light herself donned an off-the-shoulder, asymmetrical gown the colour of royal blue, which set off the sapphire in her eyes. The gown hugged her curves and showed off her slender, long legs, with side slits all the way up to mid-thigh. Fang could only surmise that this was out of necessity, to lend her some flexibility in playing her cello later on. Her wavy pink hair cascaded softly across her bare shoulder, giving her a vulnerable, elegant look. Serah glanced at the intense looks between the two women curiously, before nudging her sister out of her enchantment.

"Sis, say something. Doesn't Fang look great?"

"Huh." Light muttered with a suspicious tinge to her cheeks.

Serah nodded her head sagely and translated, "She meant, 'I've never seen you so glamorous and mesmerizing before.'"

Light snapped her head to her sister and gawked. "I didn't say that!"

Fang affected a hurt look, which Light observed from the corner of her eyes. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Yeah, about the same meaning, but not as exaggerated. You look great, Fang." She turned and glided out of the apartment.

Serah smiled after her sister. "She's just shy. That actually meant a lot already."

Fang couldn't help the self satisfied grin from spreading across her face. "Yeah, I know that too. Vanille can take all the credit."

She strutted to the doorway and called out, "You look gorgeous too, Light!" Then proceeded to laugh heartily when she saw Light lose her footing on the stairs and stumbled slightly. A baleful, blue gaze shot laser in her direction, which the tall woman shrugged off.

"Lacking in grace though, apparently." She sang jovially under her breath as she took off after the cellist.


	13. Rhapsody in Blue, Encore

**A/N**: Second part to the chapter :) Keep those reviews up, people! I can feel a weird change in my style, either lacking in eloquence or something deeper... hmmm...

Thank you Georgie, for introducing a very nice cello piece to me. Mark Summer's Julie-O. I was listening to it as I wrote the latter parts of this chapter. With a sprained thumb. Don't ask.

* * *

**XIII. Rhapsody in Blue – Encore**

_Familiarity was like a beloved, well-worn blanket. You hung on to its tattered seams, but it hardly kept you warm anymore. Yet you conveniently and willfully chose to ignore that fact, that it no longer served its most fundamental purpose. You tricked your mind to believe it still provided you comfort. You bit the hands of others who tried to pull this shroud away from you._

_Let it go. It no longer hides your scars and your shame._

_Let it out. Then you can open your eyes and see the incomparable warmth of her embrace._

* * *

Light was never used to the glamour of the red carpet. This was not her first performance with the troupe, so there were occasions where the management would try to sensationalize things with a grand opening.

But not like this. And not when this was technically her first recital.

The moment her heeled foot made contact with the softness of the red carpet, she found her hand held in the gloved one of Cid Raines. He was smiling down at her, smiling for the cameras, as he assisted her out of Serah's car. Swept away she was, by the tide of people, her rightful place at Cid's side. She stole a glance behind her and caught the vacant emerald eyes of Fang, sitting serenely like a mannequin. Suddenly noticing Light's worried frown, those eyes regained their warmth and sparkle, crinkling at the corners, as that familiar confident grin came on. Light wanted to smile back, but somehow, that vulnerable moment she had glimpsed made her mind wander. And as she wandered, so did her feet, as guided by the impeccably well dressed man beside her. The moment was lost as the wall of people closed in, reporters and well-wishers alike, and she was cut off from view.

She went through the motions, smiling and nodding as Cid ushered her through the grand lobby of Eden Hall, giving her cursory introductions to random people whom he deemed as important. The only thing that registered was his whispered words next to her ear, "Not to worry. The festivities can wait till after." Once she was safely ensconced in the quiet shadows backstage, she found that she could breathe again. Cid took a moment to regard her.

"Nervous?" He asked, one hand squeezing her upper arm gently.

Light shook her head, pink curls bouncing as she did so. Truth be told, rare were the moments in her life that she ever felt nervous. She had a strong belief that one only felt nervous if there was something to lose. Most times, she felt that there was nothing worth losing or that she couldn't possibly lose. Such was the way she rationalized away any potential fears.

Cid nodded, his teeth shone white in the relative darkness. "Good, as expected from my muse." He gave a small bow. "If I may compliment the lady, you look absolutely stunning in blue."

"Thank you." Light made to move off to prepare for the performance. However, Cid had yet to release the hold on her arm. His expression was slightly amused.

"Always to the point." He mused. "I wonder if you only do that to me, or it's just my imagination."

Light raised her eyebrows at his rhetorical question. He shook himself out of his reverie and flipped back his sleeves to check his dress watch.

"My apologies, Light. After this performance, I would still request for your presence at the small celebratory function." He grimaced. "I have no fond love of such garish congregation of phony smiles and polite talk. But one has to recognize that it's just business and politics."

Light inclined her head politely.

"I'll make sure I get you back to your friends soon enough. I'll like to have the honour of meeting them as well." Cid added, with his most dashing smile.

"I'll hold you to your word, _Maestro_."

* * *

Fang let her fingertips linger on the marble balustrade as she ascended the steps leading into the concert hall. She was ambivalent to this strange, refined atmosphere. The echoing high confines of the entrance, while rich in its history and culture, was also loud in catering to the tastes of the upper echelons of society. Painted cherubs with their golden harps frolicked amongst wispy clouds on the domed ceiling. Heavy banners in red and purple draped off the walls, displaying the insignia for Eden Hall proudly.

All around them, men and women mingled, dressed extravagantly. Fang found their conversations too fake, their laughter too forced. Yet, the very same air of haughtiness they exuded allowed other individuals to remain sullen and disdainful, floating loftily through the sea of hypocrites should they so chose. The interesting contrast between the loud and obnoxious, and the silent but not any less humble parties, made for quite a study of behavior for Fang. Often, she found herself silently smirking away, which one could mistake as her imitation of their styles.

Snow met up with them at the doorway, his giant frame and mop of blond hair distinct from afar. Fang noted with glee at the way his eyes lit up when he caught sight of the younger Farron. Determined to tease him relentlessly, she sauntered over and gave him a thorough once-over.

"I see you've worn your work attire here, Hero. And here I was fretting over what to wear."

Indeed, Snow looked ill at ease in his bartender's uniform, with an additional bowtie that seemed to be garroting his thick neck. He looped a finger through the bowtie and pulled uncomfortably, while shuffling in his polished shoes.

"Yeah well, it does look like that huh. I had to rush here from work even though Gadot let me off early."

Vanille pinched Fang's exposed flesh in the back making her teasing grin falter a bit. Fang tilted her head to glare at her best friend while she put an arm around Serah to propel her forward towards Snow.

"Buuut…. Duncha think he looks mighty charming in that suit, Serah?"

Serah looked flabbergasted as she fumbled for a reply, her face taking on a curious reddish-purple. She decided to nod a bit too excessively instead. Snow beamed.

"Why thank you Serah. You look great too!"

Fang slapped her forehead exaggeratedly. "_Way to woo the girls, ya big oaf,_" she thought to herself. The blond titan's vocabulary was absolutely astounding around Serah. Serah certainly looked sufficiently astounded to silence. While the two of them faced each other awkwardly, with Snow rubbing the back of his neck out of habit, Fang grunted disgustedly and pulled Vanille along.

"Hey Fang, what's going on? Wait up!"

"I'm leavin' those two _teenagers_ alone 'fore I turn to crystal from waitin'." She grumbled good humouredly. "Where are our seats anyway, Van?"

"Over here!" Vanille beckoned Fang nearer to the front of the stage. She took the aisle seat while Fang sat down next to her.

"Wouldja check that out." Fang whistled appreciatively at the orchestra members, who were tuning their instruments onstage.

"Yeah!" Vanille chirped as she glanced around. "I can see a good number of people checking _you_ out!"

Fang rolled her eyes. "If you're fishing for compliments on the Vanille brand I'm wearin', I'm sure I make the perfect model for ya." She said, heedless to the attention that she was indeed getting. "I'm talkin' 'bout the range of instruments onstage, Van. Can't say I know all of them." She added, while pointing at a french bassoon.

"You're right! I'm feeling a little ignorant at the moment. Where's Light by the way?"

Both of them scanned the orchestra onstage, trying to catch any tell-tale signs of pink hair.

"My favourite cellist seems to be missing in action at the moment. Guess I'll catch a nap. Wake me up when she's here, alright?" Fang pretended to yawn and stretch.

Serah squeezed past them to sit beside Fang. "Well, Light would come in later with the conductor. She's the soloist after all, you just have to be patient." She smiled deviously. "And don't let her catch you with your jaw hanging open, Fang. She'd be disappointed."

Fang immediately clamped her mouth shut and gave Serah an innocent look.

"Erm, ladies?" Snow ventured while waving to the empty seat next to Serah. "How do you propose that I squeeze past your lovely legs to get to my seat?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. "How 'bout you put on a cape and fly across, Hero? What kind of gentleman makes three ladies stand up and make room for him?" Fang drawled while crossing her arms indignantly. "Forget 'bout squeezing past our legs too, or you'd sooner find my fist in your face."

Snow raised up his hands in surrender, deciding it was best to get to the seat from the other side of the row. While their friendly banter was going on, the chatter in the hall slowly died down as the orchestra took their positions, poised with their bows above their music stands.

The imposing figure of Cid Raines strode in, in his white suit finery. He was followed closely by the confident gait of Light, who swept past the other members to her position next to Cid at the front. The audience clapped politely, in sync with the tapping of the bows on the music stands by the musicians onstage. Fang took a minute to appreciate the professionalism in Light's presence, the way she seemed to trust and commit herself to the conductor's lead, the intense concentration in her eyes as she positioned her cello.

Cid nodded once at her and raised his hands. The orchestra followed his command and lifted their instruments. The pleasant sounds of strings filled the hall as the piece started.

Fang knew little about classical music. What she knew, she had gleaned from her interactions with Light. Yet, this was the first time she observed Light in a full-fledged orchestra setting. Once again, she was made aware of how similar she was to Light in the realm of music. Their love affair with the strings.

Like a pink lotus slowly emerging, blooming, from halcyon pools, the orchestra surged and swelled, boosting the flower onto her rightful throne. From there, they waited patiently in the background, encompassing and gentle, hovering protectively around their blue-eyed princess while she stretched her angelic wings in languor. Tendrils of baritone, soft and wispy, escaped from the caress of bow on strings. Satiny smooth to the ears, deceptively soft, unfurling its deep tones of mystery. The wielder danced, with her partner held with careful poise in her embrace. Leaning sideways like lovers in tango, she dipped and angled, coaxing the melody to transcend higher, stronger, in the throes of building her spell. Forgotten were the spotlights on her face, reflecting the facets of vitality and passion in her close-eyed indulgence. Her liquid wave of pink envy swirled and teased her bare skin, as she frolicked with abandon and ecstasy. With every stroke that was precise and deadly, the soloist's crisp and regal music materialized on the green grass plains that the orchestra had painted in the background, galloping wild and free. Finally having broken the chains of restraint of the main harmony, her virtuoso burst forth with liberation, crescendoing and arcing over the enraptured audience. The moment she bowed out after the climax, the commander waved his baton, and the princess' soldiers stepped in to fill the void, showering them with the rose petal winds of the flutes and clarinets.

In the midst of this breathless thaumaturgy, Fang felt her consciousness leaving her, paralyzed as she was by the grandiose of the symphony. Her jaw slackened, leaving her mouth to form an appropriate shape of awe. She no longer felt the need for oxygen as she left the emotions behind the piece engulf her, as she burn the sight of her muse into the moment, all else fading into nothingness. She had never seen this side of Light. She had never felt so blinded by her.

Some faint vestiges of her awareness registered Vanille whispering urgent words to her, about needing to use the ladies. She could not fathom why her good friend did not feel as spellbound as she was. She couldn't appreciate classical music, no. She could only taste it, inhale it, visualize it in splashes of inspiring colour across the vacant air. Too soon, her friend returned to her seat beside her. Too soon, the strains of cello sang the dirge of peace.

A sharp scent of lilies assaulted her nostrils as impossibly long curls of dark blond hair grazed her bare forearms. Taken aback and reeling with shock, Fang reared her head backwards. A talon-like grip on her wrist cautioned her to temper her reactions, as she was once again impaled by pale green eyes glinting with amusement.

"Fancy seeing you here, Fang." Perfectly enunciated words articulated from painted feminine lips.


	14. Not About You

**A/N:** Continuation of the plot :) As usual, thank you kind reviewers, for keeping up with the story. I think encouraging reviews always make an author happy, and I see that some of you have been hard at work, making many happy people indeed!

I apologize for the lack of quality in this chapter. I wasn't personally pleased with it and thought it through quite a couple of times. This is the final result, and I hope to hear from you on how you think the story goes.

Special thank yous to:  
Technyx - who took the time from your busy schedule to review previous chapters  
Ethereal Cosmos - You must be kidding me, but your review is funny!  
Tear of Light - Your consistent reviews warm my heart  
Sasukez - Wow, you really stick to the story even though its not your approved "pairing"!  
lala - Again, for taking time to review almost all chapters, and being creative and constructive in your reviews  
Whiskered - No worries! As long as you're still reading, I'm happy :)  
tjemd4 - I don't know how you do it, you review for almost all Fang/Light in this fandom. A lot of people are greatful

To the others like hoboruler, surfacememory, Inuzaka, DelusionalReality - thank you. Appreciate every one of your wonderful comments. Really do.

* * *

**XIV. Not about you**

_Balance…  
Balance of power, balance of self.  
Expect not, and you will see it's about give and take.  
Silence…  
Protection of truth, guardian of lies.  
Ask not, and you shall not hear falsities._

_Such is the beauty of relationships, no?  
No one is truly altruistic. I don't believe in sacrifice.  
No, nay… N.A.Y… it's Not About You  
Why would it be, eh?_

_Denial is my game._  
_Atonement is my name._

* * *

The enthusiastic applause from the audience rang hollow in her ears. Unaware, she stood up, desire to spring into action apparent in her tense muscles. She could feel curious eyes on her, feel the heated stares burning a trail down her spine. She could sense his disapproval, his stance shifted so that he was half facing her.

None of it mattered as her senses were trained on the one person in the audience. She had glimpsed the first signs of trouble when, after her piece was done, she had looked up to see an unfamiliar dark blonde making her way down the aisle to Vanille's vacated seat. Her brows knitted. The blonde woman in the dark pant suit was actually not a complete stranger. Where had she seen her before?

Her throat went dry as she watched the tall woman sat down sideways, facing Fang. Fang, who had transformed overnight into a stunning white vision of a goddess. Fang, who seemed oblivious to the veiled threat coiling serenely to her right, waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Fang, whose emerald gaze was still shimmering with child-like delight, her ever-present grin – the one that Light had come to adore and crave – still beaming at her.

The dark blonde glanced towards Light, the corner of her lips curved up. Subsequently dismissing her presence, the stranger focused her attention back to Fang. One hand supported her chin, long nails tapping contemplatively at her soft lips. The other hand slid down Fang's bare forearm seductively, before clamping down on her wrist. Light's brows shot upwards in alarm as the stranger leaned across to whisper something in Fang's ears. The flitting expression across Fang's face was a mix of terror and revulsion, before she forcefully rearranged her features to one of calm.

For a moment, the emerald pools locked unto hers.

_What's going on?_

She tried to convey silently, the message in her eyes. The raven hair beauty gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and pursed her lips. Her green eyes gave her an indecipherable pleading look, then flickered back to the dark blonde. She saw Fang exchange hushed, urgent whispers with the woman. The blonde stretched indifferently and answered Fang with a nod towards Light's direction. Fang's gaze shifted uneasily towards her, before she placed her hand under the blonde's elbow and ushered her up.

That was when Light stood up recklessly, slight moments before the audience's applause masked her out of the ordinary action. Her eyes followed the pair as they made their exit down the hall, with Fang turning her head back to give her an apologetic look before slipping out of the door. Light turned her bewildered gaze to her sister. Serah shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

_Huh._

Ignoring Cid's inquiring look and the rest of the orchestra, Light sank back down in her seat, perplexed but determined to find out what was troubling her friend.

* * *

Polite laughter and the tinkling of glasses echoed in the small confines of the lavish ballroom. Crystal chandeliers hung overhead, casting warm glows to the room below. All eyes seemed to concentrate on the pair as they entered. Cid strode in confidently, a natural air of regality around him. Light trailed a little ways behind him, her hand placed in the crook of his arm.

"Maestro Cid! What a fabulous concert it was! Absolutely charming! Congratulations are in order!" A tall man with his platinum hair combed back detached himself from his circle of friends and came forward to clap Cid on his shoulders.

Cid nodded his head and shook the man's hand firmly. "Thank you Mayor Crambell for the compliment. I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

The mayor placed a hand on his chest and gave a brash laugh. "My heart hasn't felt so alive since its bypass surgery. I think you gave it a new lease of life that my doctor never could!"

"I beg to differ, Mayor, since it was I who suggested you should take it easy and attend such concerts if you could." A bespectacled man with greying brown hair stepped forwards.

"Ah. Never speak of the devil. Well Cid, let me introduce to you, Doctor Estheim. One of the city's finest surgeons." The mayor gestured proudly.

Dr. Estheim gave a mock bow and shook Cid's hand. Cid quirked an eyebrow. "Estheim as in Estheim Healthcare and Pharmaceuticals?"

"The one and the same. You have fine, steady hands Maestro. Anytime you want to switch careers to medicine, let me know. Perhaps surgery and conducting music are not so very different." Estheim joked.

"Interesting theory, my friend!" The mayor exclaimed. "And while we are on the topic of talented hands, might I say, you have found yourself an exceptional talent, Maestro."

Cid glanced backwards fondly, transferring Light's hand from his arm to his left palm. With his right hand around her waist, he gently ushered her forwards. "Mayor, may I have the honour to introduce you to Light Farron. My principal cellist."

Light gave a small smile as she shook hands with the men.

"Light – a most peculiar name. Yet so fitting for one who delves into music." The mayor remarked. "_Poetry makes life what lights and music do the stage._ Wasn't there a saying that went something like that?"

"Indeed there is. And Light here, though I hate to sound cliché, is pure poetry in motion." Cid smiled.

"I wouldn't object to that. She is quite a gem. Pray tell, my lady, how did you hide in the curtains of obscurity for so long?"

Light gave a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid I'm lacking in ambitions, Mayor. I only know how to enjoy the music as they deserve to be played. Maestro Cid has the uncanny ability to make his orchestra sound heavenly." Light snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "You'll have to excuse me, gentlemen. I have to leave your company to look for someone. It's been a pleasure."

Light gave a polite nod before gliding away. The three men watched as she weaved her way through the crowd.

"A free-spirited young lady you've got there, Cid. Quite the looker too." The mayor commented as he turned back to look at Cid. "I do hope you're not trying to tame her. So tell me, why are you here with this orchestra?"

"Business, Mayor." Cid murmured. "It has always been about business."

* * *

"Claire!" Serah sighed with relief when she spotted her sister. Linking her arm through hers, Serah looked up at her sister. "I thought you got abducted by aliens too."

"Too? What's that supposed to mean?" Light almost laughed out loud. "Where are the others?"

"Snow had to leave early." Serah gave a small pout. "Vanille should be around here somewhere. She was looking for Fang. The one who got abducted by an alien, apparently."

Light frowned as she scanned the crowd. "I know what you mean, Serah. She left in the middle of my concert. Some alien. She's got some explainin' to do." Even as she attempted to make light of the situation, her blue eyes were intently searching for her friend.

"Say, Claire, is it just me, or was the lady kind of familiar? Even Vanille thought so. We must have met her somewhere before." Serah wondered, as she fell into pace next to her sister. They had strolled aimlessly from the buffet table towards a corner of the ballroom where music was playing and dancers were swaying. Light stopped and gave her full attention to Serah.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Light said, only now having the time to search her memory for that elusive face. The knowledge that both Serah and Vanille found her familiar made it easier to narrow down the possibilities.

"_Nautilus Dreams._" She concluded, as she resumed her walk.

"What?" Serah queried.

"We met her at _Nautilus Dreams._ Fang's concert." Light explained. "She was at a corner of the bar, and we talked, briefly. It struck me then that she didn't quite look like your typical fan of rock concerts. She was in working attire."

"Oh." Was all Serah said, as she too remembered the quiet woman at the bar, observing but not quite joining in. "What business does she have with Fang then?"

Light halted and Serah bumped into her.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" She muttered. The subjects of their conversation had come into view. The dark blonde woman had her arm linked with Fang's, just as Serah's did with Light. Her other hand was patting Fang's arm in a soothing manner, all the while talking to her in a conspiratorial way. Fang on the other hand, looked extremely disgruntled, like a reluctant pet dog being dragged on by a leash.

That particular image did not sit well with Light. She felt an alien, uncomfortable burning, from the pits of her stomach, up to her neck and face. She wouldn't be surprised if the tips of her ears were red or that her eyes were shooting blue flames. Fang was no one's pet.

_Keep your hands off her, woman!_

Surprised by the first thought that came to her mind, she hesitated. Fang was no one's pet. Neither was she a damsel that required saving. If she didn't like the company, she could very well leave by herself, right?

_She must have her reasons…_

Serah watched her sister curiously. _Did her face just turn red?_

An internal war seemed to wage on in that mind of hers, before a look of steely determination came over, and her sister narrowed her eyes, marching directly into the path of the pair. Serah hurried to catch up.

The dark blonde paused in mid-conversation, looking up at Light with interest. On the other hand, Fang looked like she was going to bolt and drag her companion with her, unease written across her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the talented Farron sisters." The blonde woman drawled, light green eyes shifting between the two pink haired girls. "We meet again."

"Quite so." Light replied in her deep, melodious voice. "Didn't quite catch your name the last time." The entire time she was addressing the blonde, she was actually looking at Fang intently, trying to read her friend's body language. Fang was equally intent in avoiding Light's penetrating gaze, studiously fixing her sight on the wavy ends of Light's pink hair instead.

Amused, the blonde held out a hand directly in front of Light, forcing her attention away while keeping her arm firmly locked around Fang's.

"My apologies then. How rude of me. Jihl Nabaat." Light returned the handshake, keeping the contact brief. "President of the Sanctum Entertainment Group." She continued, holding on to Light's hand for a second longer than necessary.

Light's brow went up as her gaze went back to Fang. "I see. Sorry to pry, you have business with Fang?" _Our Fang. My Fang._ The undertone of possessiveness was hard to ignore. Fang finally looked up at Light, puzzled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jihl continued. "I am trying my hardest to convince Fang to join my company. Perhaps you can help me?"

Fang frowned and placed a cautionary hand on Jihl's shoulder. "Jihl, leave 'er out of this. You promised."

Light's mouth hung open slightly. She stared blatantly at Fang's hand on the blonde's shoulder, which Fang quickly retracted.

_Jihl? On first names basis already? And what's that about promises? Did I just overstep my boundaries and my interjection was unwarranted?_

Swallowing down a bitter knot of pride, Light nodded. "I'm sure Fang can arrive at her own decisions." She looked at Fang one last time, watching the play of emotions in the emerald orbs. Uncertainty, helplessness, apology, guilt. _Why, Fang?_

Slipping her hand into Serah's, she made to go.

"What about you, Claire?" The dark blonde woman drawled out.

Both Farron sisters froze, surprise and heightened vigilance written on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Light spoke slowly, suspicion heavy in her husky voice. Her gaze flickered over to Fang, wondering if her roommate had already confided so much in her new-found friend. Fang had a panicked look on her face, subtly shaking her head to indicate she had nothing to do with this.

Jihl played with the curls on her shoulder innocently. "Forgive me, my tongue slipped. Am I not supposed to be calling you as such? Serah seems to think so, from the kind of looks she's giving me." She smiled. Serah glared.

"Such a fierce, protective side. She takes after you this way, does she not? Right, where was I?" Jihl paused. "Yes, making up your own mind. You've certainly come a long way from that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light replied stiffly, deciding she was right in feeling animosity towards this woman.

Jihl smiled. "You used to be a child prodigy, _Light_. You walked away from all that. I wish to help you, if you'll let me."

Serah stepped in front of Light, her light blue eyes shining fiercely. "Ms Nabaat, with all due respect, we don't need help. We are fine as we are. My sister didn't walk away from anything. I don't know where you've heard things from, it's obviously not true. Please excuse us."

Ignoring Fang's bewildered stare, Serah pulled her sister away.

"Is that why you refused to touch the piano since that day, Light?" Jihl taunted.

Light whirled around, stormy blue eyes unreadable. She squeezed Serah's hand to reassure her. "Go look for Vanille, and we'll go." She whispered to her sister.

Serah nodded weakly. "Be careful," she whispered back before leaving.

Light took in deep breaths before turning around, advancing on Jihl and Fang ever so slowly, ever so dangerously. Blue eyes flashing and narrowing in annoyance, she sauntered closer and closer, until she was just a breath away from the pale green eyes. Jihl remained calm and indifferent, patiently waiting for Light's next move, as the deep pools of sapphire continued their path of rampage, attempting to divulge the layers of secrets within.

Light tilted her head closer to Jihl's ear, on the side away from Fang. For the outsider, her lips seemed to graze the older woman's cheek as she whispered.

"I've got _nothing_ to hide. Your taunts are weak. _Try harder._"

She stepped back and glanced at Fang.

"Dance with me." She commanded.

"W-What?" Fang looked so cornered by the two women, Light would have laughed if they were in another situation.

"You heard me. I won't ask twice." She scoffed as she brushed past Fang, pulling at her other arm as she did so.

Jihl grinned as she voluntarily released Fang from her hold, allowing the pair to leave. She had to give it to Light. The woman was fearless when it came to protecting the ones she loved. And her circle of protection seemed to have grown wider, she mused.

"You have _no idea_ how similar the three of us are, do you? Spending the rest of our lives trying to protect what's left. Atonement?" She pondered.

"Talking to yourself again, Jihl?"

Jihl harrumphed at the newcomer.

"You know who I usually talk to, Cid. And that's certainly not you."

Cid stood next to Jihl, watching Fang and Light twirl elegantly on the dance floor as the string quartet played.

"You always manage to make everyone detest you Jihl. Why do you do that?"

"Stop getting inside my psyche, pretty boy." Jihl complained as she turned to face him. "You like to play the angel cards. I play the devil cos that's just how it is." Her sight trained on a bespectacled man a distance away. "So long as we both complete what we set out to do. Great job with the concert, by the way."

Cid turned his head to see where she was looking. "I see, you still have work to do with the Estheims."

"Hmm."

* * *

Fang took Light's lead as they stepped onto the dance floor. The string quartet was playing something lively, and couples were laughing gaily and enjoying themselves. Not knowing much about dancing, Fang just let the tune wash over her, as she stepped boldly with Light in her arms.

The younger woman said nothing after they were alone. The slight tremulous shake of her shoulders was the only indication that she felt any emotion at all. Unable to see Light's face, Fang hesitantly moved her hand across Light's shoulder, letting her thumb rest casually over the pulse point of her neck. She felt the blood course through Light in strong, rhythmic waves, only then feeling relieved that her friend wasn't as upset as she imagined her to be. Light exhaled a long sigh, her warm breath tickling Fang's collarbone. Instinctively, Fang pulled her closer still, reveling in the comforting heat and familiar scent of her embrace.

"I'm sorry –" The muffled voice trembled against her shoulder.

"What for, Sunshine? You didn't do anything wrong." Fang's fingers moved upwards to the head of pink curls, ruffling it gently.

"For depriving you a chance to dance with other handsome partners." Fang could feel the curve of a smile from the soft lips against her neck. Her chest rumbled with suppressed laughter.

"Nah, I think I got quite a good bargain. Escape from a madwoman, _and_ a dance with my favourite, gorgeous cellist."

"Why do you put up with her Fang? Does she have something on you?" Light angled her face away to look up at the emerald eyes. Fang gave her a goofy grin.

"I think in her own twisted way, she _is_ tryna recruit me. I just don't respond very well to threats and invasion of privacy, like any other normal human bein'."

"Invasion of privacy? What did she do?"

Fang looked away. "Let's not talk 'bout it now."

Light continued to search her friend's gaze for more. Finally, she sighed again. "I'm actually apologizing for many things really. Stepping out of line and interfering in your business. Not really talking about my past even though you're practically family to me, to us, after all this time." Light shifted her hands to Fang's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Jihl was right. I don't know how she got the information, but I –"

"Hush." Fang whispered softly, a finger pressed against Light's lips. The pair of them had given up the pretense of dancing, standing still as other couples spun gracefully around them.

"Ya don't hafta tell me everything just cos you are pressurized by the situation now to do so. I know I haven't been completely upfront with ya where I came from either."

Humming to herself, it was Fang's turn to lead as she propelled them closer to the exits. Light chuckled and let her prance and skip with her in tow.

"'Sides, Light. The person whom I enjoy being with now is the Farron I see before me. Does it really matter where she came from? She's alright now." Fang shrugged.

Light laughed, feeling the weight of the earlier confrontation lighten and dissipate. "Just alright only? Really?"

"Hmm, yeah. Finer than others, not perfect by half. S'alright." Fang nodded firmly, her grin giving her away.

"By the way, Light? Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being who you are, where you are, when you are able to. Ya don't hafta be there all the time, and I'm still thankful." Fang said as they made it to the doors and ran out to look for Vanille and Serah. Glancing at Light's shocked expression, she gave a wink and pulled her along.

"And thank you for a damn fine performance onstage. That was really somethin' to remember, though I couldn't understand half of it."


	15. Story of Us

**A/N: **I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. It's just getting busier in personal life, and there's been some events between people that I meet on this fandom which made me... for lack of a better word, disappointed. Disillusioned. One of them being someone I really respect. It shouldn't affect my writing, but it did. My muse died along with a bit of my pride, and I restricted myself to write one-shots for a while.

Anyway, I'm trying to enjoy the story again, so taking things a bit slowly. I know some reviewers would like to see a faster pace in the plot, but unfortunately, I will botch things up if I go down that path. Keep in mind, I'm really an amateur writer :)

Chapter title came from Taylor Swift's newest music video, Story of Us. It's just something fun to watch and listen to while I write. Once again, thank you for the support you all have shown so far. I hope I can do better.

* * *

**XV. Story of Us **

The pitter-patter of bare feet on the cold concrete floor broke the silence of the orphanage. Harsh, ragged breaths could be heard from a little girl, who couldn't seem to round the corners fast enough. Distant, irate shouts from a group of rowdy boys spurred her to run faster, her scrawny limbs flailing at her side as she lurched forwards, light green eyes searching for a hiding spot.

She knew she'd get into trouble with the matrons again if she got caught. It didn't matter that she was the one being picked on all the time. What did they say again? If you got slapped on the one cheek, you're supposed to turn the other? What a load of rubbish, she thought. It didn't hurt that she didn't want to be in the position to get slapped on the one cheek in the first place.

Her mind spun quickly. She could take a chance and seek refuge in the girls' wings. The boys wouldn't be able to get in there without lots of explaining to do. However, on the off chance that Shelle was one of those on her tail as well… Well. Shelle always ratted her out. No way.

The girl made a sudden swerve around another corner abruptly, almost tripping as she used her hands to push off the floor to gain momentum. She groaned silently to herself. At the rate she was getting into trouble nowadays, she was fast running out of her usual hiding spots. She probably only had her new leather journal to blame.

Other children in the orphanage poked their heads out of their wards at the ruckus, barely catching sight of the distinctive orange-red hair as it flew by. Careening to a halt at the end of the corridor, the girl huffed and tried to push off the wall to grab at the ladder barely out of her reach. The ladder would lead to the attic, and from there, she knew a path out onto the roofs. Then, she could get to her "secret" rooftop gardens. Actually, there was a more legitimate and less dangerous way of getting there, through a set of beautiful French doors from the Head Matron's office. However, that was always kept under lock and key, only to be opened during special occasions or treats to well-behaving children.

Tucking the journal behind her in the waistband of her shorts, she gave a terrific squeal and moan, as she finally grab a hold of the lowest rung of the ladder. The shouts chasing her were getting louder, prompting her to scramble up the attic like a frightened squirrel. Once up there, she quickly lowered the attic door shut. She knew it wouldn't deter her pursuers by much, but hopefully no one saw her running this way. Looking about the dusty room, she quickly dashed to one of the sloping windows. She paused when she noticed that her hiding spot had been disturbed. The dirt bore evidence of fresh fingerprints and the windows were left unhinged.

Louder banging and calling of her name broke her out of her reverie. She swung the window outwards and clambered agilely out onto the tiled roofs. She slowly swung shut the window again and backpedalled a few paces away, squatting down on the red tiles in the afternoon sun while she watched and waited. If any of them chased her outside, or happened to lock the window, she would be so screwed.

Sweat poured from her brows and her heart thundered in her ears, she listened keenly as her personal tormentors worked themselves into a frenzy down below. All she had to do was to wait it out. The bullies wouldn't be so stupid to attract the matrons' attention to them. They would disperse and search other places soon enough.

True to her predictions, the voices soon died down and drifted away to another corner of the building. The girl heaved a sigh of relief. She would get some respite till dinner time, where she would run into them again. Hopefully their ire had died down by then. She really didn't mean to rile them up like that.

Standing up and balancing herself precariously on the sloping roof, she half-tiptoed her way to the other side, before jumping off a short ledge onto a concrete platform. From there, she shimmied her way around a corner, to land on the large balcony of the rooftop garden.

This was her favourite place. Not only because of the tranquility, but the main reason was that flowers of all shapes and colours bloomed here. Like an oasis in the desert, this little patch of haven was the only place that looked so _alive_ within the grey and dull monotony of the orphanage. She took to taking care of the exotic plants and flowers too, sometimes bringing a few of her own from the fields outside to plant here. She wondered if any of the matrons noticed, or suspected why their potted plants were, most of the time, devoid of weeds and pests.

Choosing a secluded corner, out of sight of the French doors, she swung herself onto the wide ledge of the marble balcony. She opened her leather journal, fully intending to continue her sketching from where she left off earlier, before she was being rudely interrupted by the bunch of goons. Her happy moment was shattered and she screamed rather loudly when she noticed a head of dark spiky hair from her peripheral vision. Startled, the other person grabbed onto the marble railings behind her and scrambled a few feet away. The girl watched with a mix of fascination and horror as the other person was balanced precariously on a narrow strip of concrete just outside and below her marble ledge. Any moment now, she might just fall off the roof altogether.

"Erm, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there earlier, you gave me quite a scare!" She called out. Now that she took a closer look, the other person was actually a girl, with olive skin and forest green eyes that were darker than hers. Eyes that were now flashing at her with irritation as she flicked a piece of something white off the roof in a hurry.

The girl squirmed. This was the second time that day in which she had unwittingly managed to offend people without meaning to.

"Look, I really didn't mean to give you a jump like that. I was tryin' to get away from some people. And you're in my spot!" She covered her hands over her mouth in a panic as the last sentence came out, sounding all antagonistic.

The stranger said nothing, but her stance had relaxed. The athletic muscles tensing in her arms had slackened, and a look of amusement crossed her features. Very pretty features in fact, the girl noted. _Why haven't I seen her around before_, she thought to herself.

"Are you new to Oerba? My name is – "

"OERBA DIA VANILLE!" Came the roar of a boy behind them.

Vanille yelped and scrambled out onto the short ledge of concrete as well, using the marble balcony as a sort of buffer between herself and the oncoming group of three boys hopping down from the roof.

"Crap! How did they get here?"

One of the bigger boys, a blond haired one by the name of Krug swaggered forward and swiped her forgotten journal that was lying on the ledge of the balcony.

"Well, well, lookie here. We finally caught up with ya, ya sneaky rat." The boy grinned as he flipped open her journal.

"Stop that! Give it back!" Vanille cried indignantly from her spot as she tried to reach across the balcony. Another of the boys, Alex, caught hold of her wrist as she made to snatch back her journal.

"Or what, huh, Vanille? Ya gonna draw more pictures of us to make fun of?"

"That's not true! I only draw pictures of buildings and trees and pretty things!"

"Oh ho!" The third boy, Neil, laughed while nudging Krug. "She's sayin' that you're not one of the pretty things, Krug!"

Krug scowled. "Shelle said you like to draw us doing stupid things and then laugh about it with the other girls."

"She's lying!" Vanille shouted as she struggled against Alex, trying to wrestle her hand free.

Neil trudged forwards with his hands in his pockets. "Well, if she's lying, then you wouldn't mind us burning your little notebook in the fireplace, will ya?"

"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell matron about it! GIVE IT BACK!" Vanille growled, making a final lunge for her journal.

"Or what, Vanille? You gonna cry now?" Alex smirked cruelly as his hand clamped down more painfully onto Vanille's wrist. Vanille refused to cry out, only staring belligerently at her captors with tears rolling about in her eyes. That journal was a gift from the matrons last Christmas, and it contained all her beautiful sketches of things that made her happy.

There was a short scuffle and Alex gave a cry of surprise as he suddenly found himself face down onto the floor, almost pulling Vanille down with him if not for the pair of strong arms catching hold of her body. Vanille flipped her bangs out of her eyes and looked up in awe at the enigmatic girl from earlier. They had all failed to notice her presence during their confrontation.

"H-Hey! You! Who are you?" Neil exclaimed as he backed up towards Krug.

Now that she was standing straight instead of crouching by the balcony, Vanille only just realized that the raven haired teenager was quite tall, almost a shoulder above her. That made her about the same height as Krug. She grinned. Maybe the odds were on her side.

Krug stepped forwards menacingly. "You're the newbie that everyone's been talking about isn't it? The mute one?"

The girl just glared, letting out a huff of irritation.

Krug tipped his chin up. "We only want to talk to Vanille, it's none of your business. Let Alex go."

Alex struggled under the weight of the girl, who was currently standing with a foot planted on the small of his back. His muffled groans could be heard, "Gerrrooofff meee… you freeeak!" Which earned him another dig of her foot into his back. He yelped louder.

Krug tensed with his fists curled up. "Look, I know the matrons said not to lay a hand on a girl. If you know what's good for ya, I'll let this one go."

"Yeah! If you know what's good for you!" Neil shouted from behind Krug.

The girl merely looked at them, a corner of her lips curled up in amusement. She pointed at Vanille's journal in Krug's hand, then jabbed at the ground in front of her.

"What? You want the book back?"

A nod.

The boys looked at each other uncertainly. A kick to Alex's legs made them capitulate.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Krug growled as he tossed Vanille's book unto the floor. "Let him go!"

The girl nodded her head and stepped back, crossing her arms as she did so. Alex quickly scrambled to his feet and glowered, hurrying back to his companions' sides.

Vanille picked up her journal and dusted the surface. "I'm really sorry Krug. I really, really didn't do whatever Shelle said alright? It's just a misunderstanding. Please?"

Krug took a step back in surprise at the effect of those doe-shaped eyes batting unconsciously at him. Fighting the urge to blush, he turned his eyes to the taller girl and growled, "You watch yourself, raven. Don't give me a reason to pick a fight with you. I swear the next time we meet, I'll put a shiner to that cheek of yours."

With a wave of his arm, he beckoned his cronies along with him as he climbed back up the roof. Vanille heaved a sigh of relief. Turning to her new companion, she fidgeted with her fingers as she asked hesitantly, "So… Is it true? You don't speak then?"

The other girl snorted, turning around to sit on the ledge once more, facing the horizon with her knees hugged close. Vanille glanced at the girl's peaceful expression, before determining it was safe to sit by her side. She hopped onto the ledge and settled herself into a comfortable position, facing the other direction. Idly swinging her legs, she leaned back on her arms and stared dreamily at the blue sky.

"Thanks for earlier. You didn't have to… but thanks."

She was startled to hear a deep chuckle, and an exotic accent which drawled out, "You're welcome."

Vanille turned her shocked gaze at the raven-hair teen. "She speaks!"

"Only to those who are not idiots, mind."

Turning her body now to face her, Vanille eagerly crossed her legs and leant forwards. The stranger tilted her head back and frowned at the invasion of her personal space.

"What's your name?"

The girl took a moment to search the guileless face before her. "They call me 'Fang'."

Vanille giggled . "Fang. What a strange name you have."

"Well, I don't really have a name ya know. Just something they called me 'cause I was always biting the other kids." Fang replied sourly.

"Aw, you see? I keep rubbing people the wrong way these days." Vanille explained anxiously. "What I really meant was that I like your name. It's special."

Giving her earnest expression a sideways glance, Fang acquiesced. "Well, could be worse. They coulda called me Racoon or something, for all the fights I get into. Got me booted out and here I am. Figured I'll keep my mouth shut if I know what's good for me. Suggest ya do the same, eh?"

"I knew it!" Vanille clapped happily. "You aren't from these parts. You speak funny."

"Speak for yourself, eh?" Fang scowled. "Chipmunk."

Instead of being offended, Vanille gave the brightest smile to her new-found friend. Instinctively, she knew, this day was going to be very special indeed.


End file.
